


Life After Death

by StakeTheHeart



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Victorious
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I couldn't have the dream job I wanted then I would find something just as thrilling. Journalism didn't really seem like my thing until I found the perfect chance at a report I was sure would define me. Now all I had to do was live in a house that was said to be so sinister it drove its residents to madness and even death. It sounded like my kind of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**2018**

_New pop sensation Victoria Vega was found dead by her concerned neighbor. The talented young pop star, mostly known for her short career role on TV as well as some movies, died Tuesday in what appeared to be suicide by ingestion of a toxic substance. Vega, 24, was found in her Los Angeles home, the infamous Murder House, about noon. Her agent, Madison Thornsmith, revealed that Vega had been battling depression and PTSD brought on by childhood traumas she refused to disclose. This has resulted in multiple prescribed medications. Despite this, Madison said she had never shown signs of suicide or even once considered it. Further autopsy reports are scheduled to be released Wednesday but so far no trace of the medications she took were found at high quantities in her body. Victoria Vega may have had a painful past but when audiences first caught a glimpse of her bright personality she was instantly loved. It wasn't hard for her to gain popularity from then on. Her appearance on the children's program…_

My eyes skimmed across the screen as I read the old obituary article from a year ago. It seemed to haunt me as well as any ghost. I wanted to do something, anything about this. I needed to know…how? How had this happened? It was the ultimate question I needed an answer to. It would be a bonus if I solved all the other deaths that house hid. I pushed away my disorganized thoughts and tried to keep reading but my research was suddenly interrupted. I sighed, mildly annoyed for what felt like the fiftieth time today. I knew I should have considered freelance.

"Blah, blah, blah. Well, it seems yet another young star has kicked the bucket from overdose, eh?" the annoying voice of my boss, Beckett Oliver, stated as he read the Los Angeles Times over my shoulder. Why couldn't he just stay in his office and leave me alone? Oh, I forgot, he had a thing for me and kept trying to either get in my pants with the crappiest lines ever or warn me that I would lose my job just because I didn't do what he said. In his words, I constantly 'sassed' him. I scowled and shut my laptop with a snap, spinning around in my chair.

"Don't be an ass, Oliver," I spat, tired of his attitude.

"Watch your mouth, West, or I'll boot you out of here faster than that no-talent Valentine," he retorted. I instantly took offense to his words concerning the kind woman who befriended me on day one. I landed my goal of becoming a journalist at a young age. My father told me that my talent to write far outstripped my talent to sing and that I would be more successful doing something more 'secure'. Since it was his money getting me started he chose the path he liked best. He instantly made it happen, and boom, I was in. It wasn't like I didn't deserve the position, because dammit, I worked hard to get where I was regardless if my last leap was a buy in. But my young age came with a price I still couldn't seem to control, that being my temper. Too bad my new boss was just as much of a hot head, not to mention many other things that were more than unsavory, so we always butted heads. It pissed me off and still did.

"Let's see you fire me then. After removing Cat for speaking her mind you have no one else who can write as well as me. So go ahead. See if I care. I'll just find somewhere else to work, and with my articles, we'll run you out of business," I countered, a smug smirk on my face. That shut the jackass up. His sneer grew before he ran a hand through his hair and replaced it with a calm, unaffected smile of indifference.

"No, I couldn't take away your dream job. That would be cruel of me," he replied. I rolled my eyes and stood, glancing at the clock as I did so.

"Time's up. I'm heading home," I told him, packing my stuff before striding for the exit. I passed Andre and Robbie's cubicles on the way out. Andre gave me a thumbs up and Robbie gave me a timid wave. I raised a brow in our boss' direction and rolled my eyes dramatically. They both snickered and I left them to carry out their last hour of work. I took the elevator past the ground floor to the parking lot and made my way to my car. I often got lost in my projects and this was no different. I spent the rest of the day multitasking, doing whatever needed to be done while also thinking about the latest celebrity death. I wondered how truthful reports like that were. I found myself wanting to find out the truth for myself. Maybe with a little digging I could give the public what they wanted, a fully detailed report on Victoria Vega's death. I myself was curious, as death always was for me. Not to mention she had been living in the Murder House of all places. I always wanted to spend at least a day in there just to see how much of it was actually true.

Had Vega become a victim of the house or did she die an accidental death? Whatever the case, I had to know and no one would stop me. So, I went to bed with the intention of telling Oliver I would be leaving to do just that. The next day I talked it over with him and made a call to my father. Oliver wasn't too happy I got what I wanted in the end but I was ecstatic like I had never been before. It was almost as good as spending a night in the house they filmed The Scissoring in, only better. I was ready to live however long it would take to get what I needed in that house by the time Sunday came around. The last few days I had up to then I spent with Andre, Cat, and Robbie. They were a mix of proud and concerned since they understood it was something I wanted to do but at the same time were worried for me. I brushed it off, naturally. I left them all a good-bye text and asked them to wish me luck before I drove off into the higher class neighborhood of homes where the iconic mansion stood. I rolled up and parked in the driveway, taking it all in as I stepped out.

"Holy chiz, it's way bigger than I thought it was," I mumbled to myself as I shaded my eyes from the sun while looking up at the building. A melancholy sound drifted from my right and I turned to see a black cat perched on the hood of my car.

"When did you get here? Let me guess, bad luck? No problem, I live to prove superstitions wrong," I said, reaching over and holding out a hand, fingers curled, to introduce myself. He sniffed my hand and I petted his pitch black coat, his back end raised and his head nuzzling at my hand with each pass over. Cats always seemed to like me for some reason. A far-off sound made the cat flinch and then dart away across the yard, disappearing in a bush at the edge of the property. I walked up to the door and ran my hand over the handle, marveling at the fact that I was finally there.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind me. I pulled away from the door and turned to see the realtor. Marcy, I think. I was told she would meet up with me at the front door and here she was.

"Yeah, it is," I replied with a nod. She nodded in return and promptly brushed me aside to get to the door. She unlocked it and entered. I followed her in. The initial first steps were a mix of excitement and foreboding. Once the door closed behind me I felt almost like I had been locked in. I shook away the heaviness of the atmosphere and continued to follow the jerky movements of the realtor. My ears were somewhat trained on what was being said yet my eyes constantly wandered, taking away from my attention towards her to the fine work of art that was every room we passed through. The major pieces of furniture were still present like couches, chairs, and tables. I would wager a guess that the beds were still there too.

"I'm sure you know of the countless murders that happened in this house," she stated, voice wavering slightly. My attention snapped back to her like a rubber band pulled too tight. It was exactly the kind of topic I wanted to hear about. I took out the notepad I kept stowed away in my back pocket and removed the pen I kept tucked behind my ear, poking out from my raven locks, ready to start taking notes.

"Of course. I'm a journalist. Recording history to document and share with the world is what I do. Tell me everything and anything you can," I encouraged her. She gave me a tired and somewhat anxious look before speaking.

"The last family who lived here before Miss Vega, the Harmons, all died here. The daughter died of overdose, the wife of childbirth, and the husband of hanging from that very chandelier in the hall over the stairs. The gay couple living here before them had died by a suicide/murder in the basement. Going back to the beginning, I think you already know the history behind the first occupants; Dr. Montgomery, his wife, and child," she informed me. I nodded as I jotted down each death. I would have to find a way to fully flesh them out. Maybe asking around would help.

"Yeah, I know of them. Everyone who's taken a ride on that tour bus should," I mentioned.

"I take it you have," she guessed.

"Yes, how could I not? Death, murder, unexplained mysteries. I couldn't let that opportunity pass me by," I replied, looking up from my notepad littered with my untidy scrawl.

"Well then you'll feel right at home here," she responded stiffly. What was her problem? Her behavior made me more curious by the minute.

"I sure will. Is that all?" I asked. She hesitated for a second, but I caught it, before she handed over the necessary keys. I took them and she hastily left. I pocketed the keys and began bringing in the few possessions I brought with me. I climbed the stairs and found the master bedroom, dropping my things by the bed. I then went back downstairs and sat in the dining room to start on a grocery list that would provide food to last me the first month at the most. As soon as that was done I left for some take-out and returned to eat it leisurely before kicking back to relax. I spent the rest of the day scouring the internet for any more information I might have missed and copied it all down. The boxes of files I already had should be enough but I had to make sure it was all covered.

I turned in for the night and passed out on the soft bed in the master bedroom. The next day I began organizing all that I had written with a cup of coffee at my side. I was sitting in the kitchen but reminded myself to move all my work to the dining room. The table there was bigger than the one in the kitchen nook. It felt less suffocating in the kitchen, which was why I was there. The air was...light. That was the only way to describe it. As I worked, a knock came at the door. I looked up, wondering if the realtor forgot something. I stood and moved to open it, seeing a woman holding the hand of a maybe seven year old boy. She greeted me with a smile I felt was false while the boy looked up at me with one that I found too playful, impish almost in nature. He was a troublemaker, that was for sure. I was too at that age so I would know.

"Hello. Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Constance and this is my grandson Michael. We live next door and I thought we could stop by and see who was here this time," she began.

"Jade West. This time? You mean after all the deaths this place had you'd think no one would want to stick around, but I don't live here. I'm a journalist and I'll be here at most a few months just to record my findings, then I'm leaving," I told her. She bustled inside with a wave of her hand, the boy towed in along with her. His blue eyes never strayed from my own blue-green.

"Oh, well then let me at least bake you something, darling. I can make chocolate cupcakes to die for. Let me whip you up a batch," she offered, her smile widening in what I assumed was a friendly manner but still struck me as odd.

"If you want, but-" I began only for her to cut me off. I hated being cut off but let it slide. It was no use getting mad at the neighbor, especially since she was clearly the nosy and gossipy type. I mean, how the hell did she know I was here unless she had been peeking out her window? She probably was now that I thought about it.

"I insist! Be back in a jiffy! You just get comfortable," she said, heading back out the door just as fast as she came in. I crossed my arms and watched her go, the silent little boy waving at me before the door closed. I shook my head and went back to work. Almost an hour or so later she returned, barging into the house like she owned it. Wait…hadn't she? Was she the same Constance I had read about?

"Hello again! Here you go, freshly baked," she announced, setting down the plate with a flourish. I quirked a brow at the chocolate confections then raised my eyes to her.

"Thanks. So I don't mean to be blunt but you owned this place at one time, correct?" I asked her, clearing away some papers to find my notepad and pen, just in case.

"Yes, I did," she confirmed, her voice losing some of its false cheer. Well, it was her then. The boy looked from her to me and then walked over to take the seat next to me. I glanced at him but returned my gaze to Constance.

"And Tate, the one who killed those kids at his school, he was your son?" I checked next, tilting my head curiously, keeping an eye on the way she became stiff and her own eyes burrowed into mine.

"Yes," she answered again, lips barely moving. And that was true as well. She could be a valuable source of information if I could just find a way to get more out of her. It was best not to push right now though.

"Unfortunately I lack any other information on you or him. If you ever want to talk, I'll be here. I'm highly curious of what dirty secrets this place holds," I implied, glancing around. She remained quiet, her lips now pressed into a line.

"For you," the small boy next to me suddenly spoke up. He slipped out a folded paper from the front pocket of his overalls with surprisingly steady hands. He held it out to me and I took it from him with a small smile.

"For me? Why thank you young man," I replied playfully in a 40's movie actress impression I was all too used to using to mock people. He giggled. I looked away from him to unfold the paper then stared at the image in front of me, trying to understand what I was seeing. Both Constance and Michael watched me as I stared blankly at the picture before folding it back up and pocketing it.

"Thanks again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish organizing this mess," I said after clearing my throat. I gestured to the papers scattered on the counter as well as the table and then looked to Constance.

"Of course. Come on Michael. Let Jade work," she beckoned with a hand. He hopped off the seat and obediently took her hand.

"Until next time," she directed at me. I nodded.

"Bye," Michael spoke up with a wave. I held up a hand to him. My nosy neighbor quickly left after that. I sat back in the chair and pondered the conversation. She seemed reluctant to tell me the truth, yet she did. Why? There was more to this than I could properly pin down and it would require that I try harder to make her spill. But how? I tapped my pen on my chin and then bit at the cap. I unfolded the drawing once more, looking down at the ghastly faces drawn in crayon yet looked so real. Who were they? I felt it was best to take a break now that my mind was wandering so I put away the drawing, threw down the pen, and stood to stretch.

I left to do my grocery shopping then returned to put the load that I would start with away as well as the supplies I bought. I then stripped the bed of the sheets, blankets, and pillows I had put on yesterday. I literally took them off my own bed back home and packed them because my other set was dirty and I neglected to do the laundry so it sat under a pile. I found the washer and dryer set in the basement, loaded it, and left. I kept in mind the temperature change. It was freezing down there. I made my way back into the kitchen but paused when I heard a noise. I glanced around but saw nothing. I shrugged and looked around to see all the cabinets, as well as the fridge, open.

"That can't be a good sign," I muttered, glancing around again before shutting them. I took a seat at the counter then looked over at the cupcakes. They looked pretty good. I picked one up, sniffed it experimentally, and then opened my mouth for a bite when the doorbell rang. I sighed, set it down, and got up to answer the door. I pulled it open to a sight I was not ready for. A woman stood there holding a suitcase. She wore a tantalizing version of a traditional French maid's uniform. She must have been around my age. Her fox like gaze pinned me down and her smile at seeing me was seductive. I struggled to say something but she just stepped in, pushing me back with a hand on my stomach, and then shut the door.

"I'm Moira O'Hara, the housekeeper. I know this place like the back of my hand and I'd be happy to serve you," she stated. Even her voice was sinful. I held in a groan and barely managed a nod.

"Good, then I'll just unpack. Later I can tend to any of your needs," she continued, walking past me with her hand trailing over my torso until she was too far to touch me. I watched her walk up the stairs with a sway to her hips, her uniform doing nothing to cover her behind the higher she went. I licked my lips and then yanked my gaze away.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, shaking my head for good measure. I strode to the kitchen and moved everything to the dining room. I worked there a little but my thoughts proved more disorganized than my notes. I gave up and stood to put the laundry in the dryer before deciding on a shower. I sat in the decidedly cold water a few minutes before actually washing. When I stepped out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to head to the master bedroom. On my way I passed a guest room. A satisfied moan reached my ears and made me stop. Moira was sitting on the bed, her hand under her skirt.

It took me no time at all to realize what she was doing. I had half a mind to yell at her but really I was too distracted at the thought alone. I even contemplated joining her. What was wrong with me? I shook my head, clearing it of the haze again, and turned away. I quickly walked back to the bathroom and into the shower to relieve myself alone. I rinsed off and then practically ran to the master bedroom, shutting the door firmly. I dressed quickly and prepared to leave but made sure the way was clear until I was where I needed to be. Which was working, and **only** working, on my report. I headed downstairs and prepared to get my laundry when my newly appointed housekeeper had already beaten me to it.

"Oh, um, you didn't have to," I mumbled almost incoherently, still a bit uncomfortable around her after what I saw. She smiled, that horribly distracting smile that was more of a knowing smirk.

"Yes I did. Have you already forgotten?" she inquired playfully.

"Uh," I choked out uselessly.

"I'm the housekeeper. I specialize in everything and anything that needs to be done in the house. So remember, if you need help with **anything** , just shout," she reminded me, leaning in close. The laundry basket kept us separated but she still managed to get pretty close. I bit my lip and nodded, brainless once again.

"Sure," I finally breathed out. She smiled and walked away, hips swaying. I watched her go, my eyes on her back end until she was gone.

"With her around it might just be a simple heart attack that kills me," I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. I shuffled to the counter and sat down heavily on one of the stools, leaning on the cool surface. I scooped up a cupcake and took a big bite. The sweet and moist confection took my mind off unwanted thoughts as I stood to return to my report. It looked like a long day, and possibly night, was ahead of me.


	2. Episode 2

**2017**

_Victoria Vega sat on her bed, holding her prescription medication in her hand, staring intently at it like it held all the answers. She was startled out of her trance by a cold hand on hers, pushing the container down to rest on her lap._

" _It's not worth it. Believe me," a teenage girl told her with a shake of her head. Victoria glanced at her with tired brown eyes. Her dreams seemed to be getting worse, the medicine didn't help, and after a year living on her own in a house marked with death that oddly brought her peace in its own way, she was ready to move on._

" _What do I do then?" she asked._

" _You just deal. I should have just dealt with it too, but I didn't. I was stupid. I didn't really have as much support as you do though. We're all with you," the teen replied, offering a small smile. So far she trusted the spunky girl and their friendship helped her a lot so she trusted her once again this time._

" _Ok," Victoria agreed. She set down the medication and stood to leave the room, her friend now gone. She went down stairs in search of something to eat when there was a knock at the door before it was pushed open. She knew who it was since the older woman always seemed to think she still owned the house._

" _I brought you those cupcakes I promised!" Constance announced as she set the treats on the counter. Michael ran over to hug the pop star around her slim waist, a big smile on his face. She had always been naturally good with kids._

" _Tori, pick me up!" he called to her, tugging at her shirt._

" _Ok, ok," she relented, a smile on her own face. The little boy loved spending time with her and often found his way out of the house to wander to her without his grandmother knowing. It angered Constance and Victoria had a feeling she blamed her for it. She listened to him recount his day with half an ear, her eyes on Constance whose hands tightened on the edge of the counter she was leaning on while watching them interact. Michael was eagerly recounting the time he saw a cute dog at the park._

" _Can you watch me again?" he asked after his rant._

" _Oh, well if it's ok with your grandma then it's fine with me. But it'll have to be on my day off next week," she told him._

" _Aww," he whined. She tapped his nose and then set him down. He ran back to Constance and started pulling on her shirt, asking to spend a day with Victoria. Constance ignored him a few seconds, eyes still trained on said girl until she squirmed uncomfortably and averted her own eyes down to the small boy._

" _Yes, I'll drop you off early so you have all day together," she accepted, strained smile back in place. The boy cheered._

" _Now let's let Tori relax. She has a long week ahead of her," Constance advised._

" _Bye!" Michael shouted as his grandmother towed him out the door. Victoria waved and then looked to the cupcakes on the counter. She picked one up and ate it while searching for a glass of milk. She finished the second with the milk and then headed back to her room to try and get some sleep. Her recording sessions seemed to get longer and longer. The hectic year was both a pain and a blessing. All she could do was just deal, apparently. She didn't know how long she could though. She fell on her bed and curled up under the blankets. Her heavy eyes fell shut and the dreams that battered her tired mind spun out of control, spearing her with pain, causing delusion she couldn't interpret, and then there was darkness._

**2018**

I woke up to the sound of a loud bang and sat up, startled, to see my alarm clock had fallen off the side table it was usually perched on. Again? Fuck. That was getting annoying. I leaned down to pick it up and set it back in place. I rolled over to try and get back to sleep but the damn alarm went off five minutes later.

"Great. Right on time," I grumbled sarcastically, feeling somewhat unrested. The first week had been a mess of going out to collect bits of news and coming home to a maid so overtly seductive that I took to avoiding her as much as I could. It wasn't that I didn't want her, because I did, but something just felt…off, about her so I stayed clear. If that wasn't enough, the house itself was a downer. Just being there wore on me. Little things like stuff moving around was irritating me more than anything. I never said I had the best tolerance. I slipped out of bed and padded my way down the hall, aiming for the bathroom but running into Moira on the way. Shit.

"Jade, you're up early for going to bed so late. How about tonight you stay up with me instead?" she suggested, unbuttoning my shirt a little more than it was already. I had fallen asleep in the flannel I wore the night before after lazily changing into a pair of pajama pants but finding no energy to change my shirt. The top two were already open but she made it three, exposing more of my cleavage. Her equally pale hands popped open one more and then dragged a finger over my chest. I shivered and quickly grabbed her hand before it could wander. She just came closer and pressed against me.

"Stop," I stated as sternly as I could.

"You want to mean that but you don't," she responded confidently. She kissed my jaw softly and then slipped her hand out of mine to saunter away. I ignored the fact that she was right and continued to the bathroom. After a shower and a change of clothes I ate some breakfast then prepared to leave for town again. I had just gotten my shoes on when I heard the heavy sound of the front door slamming shut. I jumped up and rushed to see what was going on. When I got to the door I saw no one until I turned around and Michael was standing there with that smile of his.

"You little devil. Haven't you been told not to wander over here? Your grandma will have my head if you keep doing that. She probably thinks I put you up to it or something," I reprimanded him. He giggled and nodded his head. Was he **trying** to get me in trouble?

"Come here!" I yelled, crouching and holding up my hands, the signal that he should start running. He took off laughing like a maniac, and boy could that kid run. With little legs like that I thought he would be slow, but he must have had more energy than I expected. I chased him around the huge living room and then into the kitchen where we rounded the counter twice before I finally caught him.

"Ha! I got you! Man, that was a work out," I commented. He laughed like it was the best game in the world. To be honest I was never good with kids. He was pretty well behaved and smart for his age so he didn't annoy the hell out of me and I didn't mind having him around. I always seemed to upset kids with my rough words and scowl but Michael seemed to love me. I moved to set him on a stool when Constance showed up. She threw the door open in her haste.

"Where is he?" she demanded. I held him out to her. She took him and set him down.

"No running away from grandma. She was so worried," she scolded lightly, brushing his blond hair back. She then stood up and eyed me accusingly.

"What? What did **I** do?" I asked, hands held out questioningly. Constance only brushed off my question and turned to the door, Michael's hand in hers.

"Did you like the cupcakes I gave you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" I replied.

"I'll make you more," she responded, not looking at me. I shrugged.

"Cool. Thanks," I said, not knowing what else to say. She just marched out the door. I finished getting ready and left, spending most of the day gathering all I could on Constance Langdon. She outwardly portrayed a nice motherly figure but the feeling of a more abrasive personality lurked underneath. She also made me feel like she knew more than she let on, which pissed me off because I needed all the information I could get and she was holding out on me. By the time I got back home three hours later I found little besides what I already knew. Only the bitchy woman herself would have to spill what she knew now, and I doubted she would. I went to my room first to get comfortable in some pajama shorts and a tank top. It was sort of hot today. I entered the kitchen to grab something to snack on when the plate of cupcakes on the counter caught my eye. She must have dropped them off for me while I was out. I walked over and picked one up when a cabinet creaked open. I glanced at it, distracted, and in that second a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I yanked back in surprise, dropping the cupcake, and turned to see that it was only Moira.

"I think you're eating the wrong kind of sweets," she purred, pulling me closer and then swinging me around to pin me against the wall. Her bare, smooth leg slid between my own and I gasped, caught off guard. She kissed down my neck to my collarbone before I regained enough control to shove her away. I was panting heavily and acutely aware of how turned on I was. The down side to being constantly information hungry was no time for self-indulgence, and I wanted it bad, just not with a creepy seductive maid.

"Go away," I ground out, closing my eyes and tilting my head back to rest on the wall, trying to regulate my breathing. When I opened my eyes she was gone. She left so quickly and completely silent. The strange thing was, the plate of cupcakes were gone too.

"The fuck?" I muttered, stepping closer to the counter. I looked everywhere for them but not a crumb turned up.

"Huh. That wasn't weird at all," I quipped, my hands on my hips. I glanced at the open cabinet and decided to do a little poking around. In the hallway the basement door was ajar. The stupidest idea to see who, or what, could have opened it crossed my mind. I had seen a lot of horror movies in my day but I never really stopped to consider that I was basically being those idiots that I always yelled at. Well, I had to find out somehow, right? I opened the door and peered down the dark stairs. I took them and found the light, turning it on. It wasn't much and only lit a portion of the room, leaving the corners dark. A particular piece of furniture attracted my attention. It was a very old styled bathtub. I moved toward it but faltered and stood frozen in place when a woman dressed in a nurse's outfit sat up from inside, dripping wet even though there was no water in the tub.

Another dressed in the same way appeared, stab wounds marring her body. It couldn't be, could it? I backed away to bump into a cold form behind me. I spun around to see a man and a woman with slit throats. I jumped away and almost fell when I had to jump again as a growling figure lunged at me from the floor, cutting into my calf with sharp nails. I cried out from the sudden pain and staggered but steady hands held me up and pushed me to the stairs. I was so disoriented with fear and pain that I hurried up the steps as fast as I could go and slammed the door shut once I was out. Panting, I slid to the floor and held a hand to my fast beating heart. Once I was closer to catching my breath and slowing down my heart rate I pushed myself up and went straight to the kitchen to pour myself two shots of vodka. Now that I felt better I headed for the bathroom so I could clean up my leg. It burned like a bitch and made me hobble with every step. I was almost to the bathroom when I stopped to rest on the wall.

"Are you ok?" my housekeeper and seducer questioned behind me. She sounded almost expectant.

"Fuck. First the ghosts, then getting attacked, and now you? Give me a fucking break!" I pleaded to no one. She gave me an unamused quirk of her brow before taking me by the arm and directing me into the bathroom.

"At least you're looking at me like a scolding old lady instead of a horny schoolgirl. I like the change. You should keep it," I commented, purposefully sharp. She pushed me to sit on the closed lid of the toilet then pulled out what she needed from a cabinet before inspecting the damage. At my comment she heavily applied the rubbing alcohol, causing me to grit my teeth.

"Sadly you haven't really proven it," she shot back. What was that supposed to mean?

"What haven't I proven? Haven't I pushed you away every time? Don't you understand that I want nothing to do with you?" I spat angrily, flinching when she wiped away excess blood and then began wrapping up my leg.

"Yet I see that you do, in some way," she pointed out, looking up at me. Oh great, she was back to seducing me now that I was all patched up. Her hands ran up my legs to rest at the top of my thighs. With her head pretty much in between my legs I couldn't help but think of the implication behind it. She locked eyes with me and smirked, kissing the inside of my thigh while her hands drifted closer. I grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her to her feet then slammed her against the wall, pressing close to her.

"You sure about that?" I inquired.

"If the look on your face when I was between your legs was any indicator I'd say yes," she replied evenly. I huffed out an agitated breath and pushed away from her.

"Fuck you," I growled, stomping from the bathroom.

"You wish," she taunted in return. My jaw only tightened further. Irritated, I began pacing the dining room, wishing for a better way to gain information. I retrieved one of my now better organized stack of papers and spread them across the long table. I found the ones concerning the ghosts I had seen in the basement. I matched them to the faces of the girls killed back in 1968 as well as the man and woman who were reported missing and assumed dead in 2011.

"But why are they here? Why did they stay?" I questioned aloud, brushing my hair back.

"Because they can't leave," a woman's gentle yet strong voice answered. I stiffened in my spot leaning on the table.

"None of us can," a man's voice joined in. I took a breath, ready for the worst, and then turned to face the new additions. They were a normal looking man and woman. It took me no time at all to place their faces.

"Ben and Vivien Harmon," I stated, awed and feeling a little over my head at the moment. The house was actually haunted.

"Whoever dies here can never leave, whether it happens inside the house or anywhere on the property," Vivien explained.

"Are you all here?" I asked.

"Every single one. Trapped," Ben answered.

"Shit...shit! I still can't wrap my head around this. I mean, I knew the house was haunted from all those deaths, but I'm talking to ghosts!" I shouted, gripping my hair. I had to admit that at that moment no matter how many horror movies I'd seen and loved this was still causing me to panic because it was one hundred percent **real**. Vivien took pity on me and moved forward to take my hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. She wasn't as cold as I thought she would be. I relaxed in her care, allowing a great idea to blossom. I yanked away with the force of the epiphany. Her eyes widened in surprise and Ben's brows furrowed but they waited for me to elaborate.

"I've been searching this damn city high and low for any and all information besides the ones already released to the public. Constance has some of what I need but until I find a way to get her to talk I have the source of every story right here!" I exclaimed, getting excited at the sheer prospect of learning every detail of mystery surrounding the Murder House. They'd have to award me with something. I would finally hit it big. I would be well-known, a person of importance, and I would achieve it all on my own.

"Now hold on. Who said we'd want everyone to know our story?" Ben questioned.

"What? Why **wouldn't** you? Don't you want all the murders cleared up and explained?" I answered with more questions. He looked away, conflicted.

"Honey, it's not that we don't want that, it's just that, we've already accepted our death. Nothing from here on out will make it better for any of us. I think it would be better if we were just left alone with what we have instead of draw more attention to it, and by extent, us," Vivien explained. I sighed heavily, all triumph dissipating.

"Figures," I grumbled under my breath. I moved to gather all the papers and stack them up.

"Leave me alone unless you have something helpful to say," I mumbled, angry at them, but mostly at myself for getting too hopeful. It was too good to be true.

"You know, they're only trying to protect our home. Just as the others have done," a new voice told me. My back straightened and a chill ran down my spine at the familiarity. I had heard that soothing voice on TV, in movies, through headphones, and even got to hear it straight from the owner's mouth two years ago for an interview. Now I was hearing it again, not quite live, but still very much real. I dropped what I held in my hands and turned around to see Victoria Vega standing right in front of me. I had seen nothing but smiles on her face so it almost hurt to see how tired and worn out she looked. Above all, it solidified the fact that I was so waist deep in the paranormal that I wasn't sure I would be able to get back out.


	3. Episode 3

**2000**

_A small Victoria Vega sat curled up on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get her father to like her. She didn't even understand why he hated her so much. He loved Trina but why not her? Why was she any different? Was it because she wasn't as talented as Trina? She heard her mom talking to someone on the phone one day, crying because her father stopped by for lunch and yelled at her about seeing his partner, Gary. Victoria liked Gary. She often went out with him and her mom to dinner or to random places. He was a nice man, a friend. Her father didn't seem to think so and often yelled at her mom, demanding that she confess to cheating on him._ _She wouldn't say and he left._

_That night when he came home he tried to get information out of Tori but she wouldn't tell on Gary. He hit her but she still wouldn't talk. Her father told her she wasn't his, that he was sure she wasn't, that she was in fact Gary's daughter. Victoria couldn't quite understand the true meaning of his accusations until years later. Nothing was her fault. She wasn't a bastard child. But after a lull in the arguing, it happened again. At that time she would understand why it was happening, and up until that time, she would be silently abused with no help from her mother or sister who were too afraid to intervene or they would get the same treatment. Her only respite came when she packed her bags at eighteen and left her childhood residence behind without looking back, a solid contract with a record company guaranteed to keep her afloat._

**2018**

I openly stared at the figure before me. Victoria Vega had finally shown her face. And after the others I had seen hers was a sight for sore eyes. She looked as she had looked in life, beautiful in my opinion, which lent credit to the fact that she died of internal causes. I searched my brain for something to say but she beat me to it.

"What you're asking is a lot. Most of us never wanted this and just want to find the closest thing to peace we have afforded to us. We can't have that with the press hanging around twenty-four seven," she began, brows creasing and brown eyes hardening.

"Listen here, Vega. I didn't come here to live a month in a house loaded with possibly dangerous spirits just to be turned away; because you made it to your dream even if it didn't last long. So allow me to reach mine. I won't tell anyone anything personal. I just want to learn the general story of each individual," I explained in the best way I could. She seemed to think it over, studiously staring at me, before answering.

"I'm friends with almost everyone here so I might be able to show you to them and ask them to lower their defenses. You may or may not learn their past since that's up to them," the pop star acquiesced.

"Then lead the way, tour guide," I told her, gesturing for her to start walking with a sweep of my hand. I wanted to get started as soon as possible. She walked to the doorway but stopped when Moira walked in.

"Victoria, I advise against this. We've done everything we could to protect this place and divulging all our history for the world to know isn't something we'll willingly do. Privacy and an air of mystery is all we have left to us," she argued. For a second I thought I saw the young seductress as an old lady, but I blinked a few times and the image disappeared. Now what was happening?

"I only agreed to those who want to share," Vega answered.

"Besides, the last family as well as a few others have already been released in the news. So really, the small few who have disappeared _mysteriously_ is what I want to know about," I added, mocking her with my emphasis on the word 'mysteriously'. She shot me a peeved look and I was happy to see I could piss even her off. It was a talent of mine.

"Fine, but have you at least talked to Vivien?" Moira asked. Vega nodded.

"Yes. You know I always do," she replied.

"Ok then, I guess I'll start," the maid offered, resting a hand on Vega's upper arm but looking at me. She seemed anxious now. Wait…she was a **ghost** this whole time? I knew there was something off about her. I carefully covered my surprise with indifference.

"Now that that's settled let's sit and talk this out," I remarked. As we did I tucked the pen behind my ear in order to free my hands to shift around some papers. I caught Vega watching me from the corner of my eye. I smirked at her and she looked away. When I was ready I dropped the last folder on the table, letting it smack down on the wood. Moira didn't even flinch but Vega jumped a little.

"A scared ghost. Who would've thought?" I teased her. She just shook her head and sat down across from me. Moira stayed standing, eyes unblinkingly trained on me.

"I wasn't scared, just startled," Vega grumbled, looking down at the table. I shrugged.

"Same difference. So, let's get started," I responded eagerly, pulling my pen free and flipping to a new page in my notepad, waiting.

"I was the housekeeper of this very house in 1983 when I was scrounging for a job. My mother and I, we were all we had. I had unwittingly fornicated with the husband I was employed under. It was only once, and I told myself I could never let it happen again. But one day, when he had come home drunk, he wanted more. I fought him the best I could but he wouldn't stop. His wife caught us and flew into a rage. I wanted to tell her I was forced but before any of us were prepared, she drew a revolver and shot me in the head. She must have turned on her husband right after because I've seen him around once in a while, three holes in his chest. We don't talk or even look at each other," Moira shared, a sad lilt to her voice. I had my eyes on my notepad, writing as fast I could to keep up, and only moving to turn a page, so when I looked up I was almost shocked to see an old woman in the young beauty's place. Her right eye was white and made me wonder if that was where the bullet entered her skull.

"You…what happened?" I questioned.

"What? You wanted to gawk at me more? Pervert," she sneered, turning her nose up at me in a way only an old lady could do. I crossed my arms and kicked up my feet on the table. She immediately reached over and shoved them off.

"Do you mind? That's an antique," she chided.

"It's true. This table's been here even when I moved in and most likely was here since the mansion was built," Vega agreed. Great, now they were ganging up on me. I set my notepad down and tucked away my pen.

"Are you up next, Vega?" I directed at the late pop star.

"No," she replied, simple and direct.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"If you want a tour guide, you get a tour guide. I'm here to help you understand, not tell you about my own past. If you don't like it, go find the bus for the Eternal Darkness Tour. I hear Stan is still running it," she snapped at me. Whoa, feisty too. At least she wasn't a pushover. She fought, which was further proof she didn't kill herself. I guess I would have to wait to learn more about her. Moira patted her shoulder and then walked out. Neither of us took our eyes away from the other.

"Actually, that sounds like something I can do. I've been on it before but not with someone called Stan. He could bring some things to light. What all does he talk about concerning the house?" I asked, interested.

"As far as I know, the gist of the story behind the first deaths. Go find out the rest for yourself. He'll probably leave stuff out so I'll have to help you fill it in anyway," she told me.

"I know about the Montgomery's deaths already, but maybe I'll go just to learn about any other stops en route. After all, learning and documenting events is what I do," I responded with my charming smile. Vega only raised a brow at me before getting up and walking out. Curious, I followed right after her, but when I turned the corner, she was nowhere to be seen. I quickly got ready to leave and headed for the door. A figure off to my right made me do a double take, but when I looked again, it was gone. I stared at the spot a little longer but eventually left.

"You would think if they wanted to talk they would come right out and talk. I don't scare easily. Except for that thing in the basement that attacked me," I muttered while locking up. I walked to my car but stopped on the way when the black cat from earlier greeted me with a meow. Big yellow eyes looked up at me.

"You're back. Are you gonna make a habit of hanging around? I don't have food for you so I don't know why you're here," I told the feline, not at all concerned I was talking to a cat. I felt they understood to a certain extent. Plus, it was almost like talking to myself, and I did that often. Not to mention I was just conversing with ghosts so talking to a cat isn't really any more out of the ordinary than that. The cat followed me to my car and ran through my legs in a figure eight before I could even get the door open. I sighed and bent to pick the animal up.

"So, Binx my boy, you will stay here and wait until I get back. If you aren't a wuss puss then you can come inside when I return and I'll find something for you. Although, you look well fed," I commented, rubbing between his ears so that he purred and then set him far from my car. I then got in and drove off. I made sure to grab a tour bus that Stan directed. It ended up being almost an hour and a half long before pulling up outside the Murder House I was currently staying at. Stan introduced it with over the top dramatics and went on to include the recent death of Victoria Vega. He then jumped into the story of the first owners, which I knew about but listened anyway.

"In 1922, Charles Montgomery was a surgeon who grafted different pieces from separate species onto each other. He also had a terrible addiction to ether. His Philadelphian socialite wife, Nora Montgomery, was disappointed by his practice because of the lack of funds. So, in 1925, Charles took to performing secret abortions. He performed at least two dozen illegal abortions by 1926. By that time, his wife Nora had grown sick of their practice and committed a suicide/murder. They were found dead in the dining room, and what remained of their child, in the basement. Gruesome, eh?" he stated.

"I would totally just jump out here and go inside but I don't want to leave my car behind so how much longer do we have? I'm starving," I spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone on board.

"Oh, so you're the new owner?" Stan questioned.

"No, but I plan to live there until I fully document the house's history," I answered.

"Look at that folks. Just our luck but double for me. You know Vivien Harmon? She had taken this tour way back when and ran right inside. She seemed to be in a hurry. You on the other hand still have another half hour at most. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. Feel free to mention me as a source in your report," he stated proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Like anything you've said isn't what I already know. Not very helpful," I replied with a shrug. He pursed his lips in agitation but continued on with the tour while people stared at me. I hated unnecessary attention, so by the time it was over I was annoyed. I drove back to the mansion and parked, getting out to see Binx waiting for me.

"So I take it you're accepting my offer?" I mentioned, walking past him to get to the door. He meowed and followed along. I opened the door and he darted in before I even stepped foot inside.

"Someone's in a hurry," I observed, shutting the door and walking into the living room to see Binx up on the back of the couch and Vega petting him.

"He's yours?" I asked her, walking in.

"No, but he liked to stop by once in a while. I think he's a neighborhood cat. He just goes where he wants," she replied.

"More like where there's food," I corrected. I stopped to stand next to her and Binx rubbed against me. I scratched under his chin and his eyes closed happily.

"He really likes you," she commented.

"Yeah, cats have always had a thing for me. Dogs, not so much," I responded. Vega stared at me a moment longer before looking away.

"I'm going to get him something and then I want you to find the Montgomerys so I can get their interview of sorts out of the way," I instructed her.

"Charles is usually in the basement and rarely comes out, but Nora wanders a little. She may be more willing to talk to you. Well, if she isn't trying her hand at taking care of Jeffery again," she replied.

"Who's Jeffery?" I inquired, as I walked to the kitchen. Both cat and ghost followed.

"Vivien and Ben's son. He died a second after being born. He wasn't as strong as Michael when Vivien carried them," she explained. I paused after opening the fridge and stood there staring at her with brows pulled down.

"Wait, Michael is Vivien's kid?" I checked to make sure I heard right. Vega nodded nervously, suddenly averting her eyes like she said too much. Her gaze landed on something over my shoulder but when I looked back I didn't see anyone.

"If you want to know more you have to talk to Tate," she mumbled. Tate? What did he have to do with it? Was he…? I groaned tiredly. More half-assed information that piqued my interest but went nowhere. I found the jug of milk I was looking for and put some in a small bowl then set it on the counter where Binx jumped up to drink it. I stroked down his back a few times and then turned to Vega.

"I'm in no rush to go back into the basement after last time so maybe you could get them to meet me in the dining room?" I hoped. Her eyes flicked down to my leg before returning to my face. Was she around when I had my wayward adventure?

"Thaddeus only really listens to Nora and Tate. Stay out of the basement unless either one is with you," she cautioned before leaving the room. Binx suddenly hissed at something and loped away. I glanced around before leaving to wait in the dining room. Ten minutes passed while I sat with my feet up on the table again. I twirled my pen between my fingers and almost dropped it when I heard an offended gasp followed by my feet suddenly removed from the table.

"Hey!" I complained, seeing Vega standing by me with her hands on her hips. Nora stood behind her, a hand on the table. She must have been the one to gasp.

"Oh, so no Charles?" I mentioned.

"No, he said he didn't want to waste his time recapping what most already know and that he's too busy 'working'," Vega answered.

"Charles had always been so hard on himself," Nora spoke up, moving to take a seat in front of me.

"I'm sure he has. So Nora, can you recount the years between 1922 and 1926 in more detail? Try not to leave anything out," I requested. The delicate woman glanced at Vega, who nodded, before looking back at me.

"After Charles built the house for me we began to struggle. The bill collectors kept taking and taking and we were soon without a means to pay, what with Charles finding little work. But that was when he took to performing abortions. Secretly of course. Women who had been told about what we did brought in more and more patients. He did it right here in the basement. It was all going smoothly if not for my distaste in the whole thing. But then a man, angered by his girlfriend aborting his child, broke into our house and…he…" she tried to share, her voice breaking towards the end. Vega rushed to comfort her.

"He mutilated their son, Thaddeus. The cops tracked him down and returned the pieces to them in jars. Nora wanted him buried. Charles tried to put him back together with his strange tendency of grafting but he didn't bring their son back. It was something else entirely," she finished for the sobbing woman. That thing in the basement was their son? What was he now? Whatever it was had to be primal. The reports on two missing boys came to mind. Their bodies were found in the basement. I liked the morbid and dark but what I learned was something else. It felt all the more harsh,since it wasn't at all fiction. It wasn't some horror movie based on a true story with little to none of the truth. This **was** the true story.

"I was so heartbroken and in pain. I was done doing those operations, so I ended it the only way I knew how," Nora continued stiltedly.

"You killed Charles and then yourself," I finished. She nodded and pulled out a handkerchief to dab at her eyes.

"Shit," I sighed, running a hand through my hair and jotting down the last of the notes before setting my pen down.

"Thank you for sharing, Nora. I'm sorry for your loss," I muttered, meeting her teary blue eyes. She reached over to grip my hand in her cold one and then stood to leave. The hole in the back of her head made my stomach lurch and I hastily looked away.

"You still want to know more?" Vega asked me, voice somber.

"I'm not put off so easily," I replied, determinedly locking eyes with her.

"You should be," she cautioned. With that she walked out too, leaving me to my thoughts. If the first deaths were that brutal and gruesome I wondered what the other ones were about. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought, but I couldn't give up now. There was still so much more to document and it was only the beginning.


	4. Episode 4

**2017**

_Settling into the death ridden house wasn't easy at first. Victoria bought it only because she wasn't looking for something really expensive but also wanted it to provide space. Being cramped in an apartment or a small house reminded her too much of her childhood captivity. The house was cheap because of its history. No one wanted it. The first month alone had her running into evidence of various occupants in the household. They scared her at first, but then she met Ben and Vivien who had seen her at her worst and best days. They wanted to help her, as any caring parent would. Victoria didn't grow up with that kind of parentage so she listened to their advice eagerly, let them guide her, and in that way they helped each other find comfort._

_After learning they felt responsible for their daughter Violet's death, they sought to help Victoria in any way they could. Violet herself was eventually introduced and the two got along well. Victoria often hung out in the turquoise painted room that used to be Violet's old room. She kept all her CDs in there along with the stereo so they could talk and listen to music together. They had that in common and even shared some favorites. Things were calming down until she met Tate, or more like he came and found them. He silently walked into the room one day and sat on the bed with crossed legs. He stared at them, more so Violet who stubbornly ignored him, than Victoria who glanced at him once in a while. Eventually they had no choice but to acknowledge that he was there._

" _Go away, Tate," Violet grumbled._

" _No," he replied._

" _Umm, should I leave, or…?" Victoria wondered hesitantly, feeling the tension between them._

" _No," both Tate and Violet said in unison._

" _Ok then," Victoria muttered, clasping her hands in her lap. Violet turned down the music and stood to confront him._

" _Can't you leave me alone?" she demanded. The harsh frown on his face lessened as it turned into one of sadness._

" _But I love you, Vi. You're my light, remember?" he pleaded. Victoria was surprised by the drastic change from the solemn and wary teen that walked into the room to the heartfelt yet brokenhearted one she saw now._

" _And at one point, you were mine too. But not anymore," she denied, stepping away from him. He stood, tears in his eyes._

" _Please," he tried again, but Violet turned away and left. She didn't show up again for the rest of the day, leaving Victoria with an inconsolable Tate. She ended up talking to him and he was quick to spill his life story, learning from before that hiding who he was and what he did wouldn't help. Plus, he felt comfortable with Victoria. She sympathized with him to a certain degree and promised to help him at least gain back Violet's friendship. It took a few months, but talking to Violet and Tate separately soon became a group thing. As long as Tori was there the two got along civilly. Whether they talked or hung out without her, neither said and she didn't ask. She hoped they did though. Violet was everything to Tate, and even if she didn't want to allow it, he had been a rock for her through her hardest last moments of life. Victoria believed she would forgive him, one day. And if not, well as Tate kept saying, he had forever to wait._

**2018**

I must have fallen asleep at the table because I woke with a start, sitting up and stretching under a blanket draped over me. When did that get there? Or better yet, who put it on me? I looked around, bleary eyed, but blinked away the rest of the sleepy haze when I heard someone enter the room, the smell of coffee accompanying them.

"Moira?" I mumbled, voice scratchy with sleep.

"No, but something tells me she isn't a sight for sore eyes anymore," Vega answered, setting the mug of coffee in a spot where there were no papers. I groaned tiredly and cracked my back then reached out to take the cup in hand. I took a sip and hummed, satisfied.

"I took note of how you like it and decided to help Moira out. You know, I didn't see her young when we first met. I always saw her as an older woman. She confided in me the meaning behind that and now I understand why you offend her so much," she mentioned. Why would she want to help? And what did she mean by that?

" **I** offend **her**? After she practically threw herself at me every chance she got?" I commented, taking another sip to settle my agitation.

"She was testing you. Like most men she encountered you saw her as a seductive young woman. You only saw what you wanted, not the person she truly was," she explained.

"So she's an old woman?" I replied. Vega threw up her hands with an irritable sigh.

"Face it, she's just as horny as any man. She probably naturally lies a lot like them too," a new voice cut through the air like a blade through flesh. It was hateful and bitter.

"No one wants you here, Hayden. You only make things worse," Vega replied, her tone stern and rigid in a way I never heard from her yet. A young woman with straight brown hair and a ghoulish pale face strutted over to lean on the table on the other side of me. A devilish smirk carved her lips and her eyes glinted with malice.

"What's **your** problem?" I questioned her in a monotonous tone, not at all caring for her malevolent nature. I could also be a stone cold bitch when I wanted to.

" **My** problem? My problem is being stuck here listening to Romeo and Juliet cry over their broken love while Ben finally finds happiness with his wife after all the fucked up things they've done to each other. On top of that, Vic over here finally grows a backbone to impress someone she can't even be with," Hayden ranted. She sounded an awful lot like me back in my high school days when I was angry over how shitty my father treated me. Because of that I knew she was only projecting her anger and jealousy at the unfairness of the world on other people. Go figure.

"No, I meant for you to share your story but I think it can wait. Your voice is already irritating me," I retorted, standing with my coffee to get ready for the day.

"Fuck you, bitch! You think you can just show up and demand we share our lives with you. Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled, smacking my mug forcefully so that it splashed all down my front. I hissed at the heat and dropped the mug to quickly pluck the soaked shirt off my skin. It hit the hardwood floor, the glass shards scattering. Great, and I'm barefoot. Hayden advanced on me but Vega rushed over to shove her back.

"Get out of my way pop star or I'll make sure you die again," Hayden growled. Two other ghosts, the man and the woman I had run into in the basement, walked in to aid her.

"Dallas, Fiona, you shouldn't have to listen to her," Vega told them, her stance still held strong in front of me. They moved forward despite her words. Hayden walked over the thick glass, trailing bloody footsteps on the floor. Suddenly, two more ghosts strode in to forcefully shove Fiona and Dallas back.

"Tate, Violet, you guys came just in time," Vega greeted them with a relieved smile.

"I heard trouble and wanted to help. Tate was with me at the time," Violet answered with a casual one shouldered shrug. Vega smiled hopefully at that for some reason. Hayden only sneered and took a few more steps forward but was halted.

"Dammit Hayden, break it up!" a strong male voice shouted. Ben came up behind me, passed Vega, and pushed the crazy chick back a step.

"You may have made my life harder than it needed to be and killed me in the end, but I won't tolerate you starting another war among us. I won't have any more deaths in this house," he commanded, strict tension in his voice.

"Oh, boohoo. You brought that on yourself, you coward. Don't play the hero card now," she seethed. Ben remained stoic, unyielding to her words. Hayden glared daggers at me before stomping off, her posse leaving with her.

"Thanks, Ben," Vega addressed him.

"She'll never stop but at least she's more bark than bite," he replied.

"I'll say," Violet said as she walked over to stand by her dad.

"So you're Jade? Tori talks about you all the time," she said pointedly, making Vega's eyes widen. She sent a panicked shake of her head at Violet who only chuckled.

"I'll let you guys talk. See you later Violet, Tori, Jade…Tate," Ben said, his eyes on each of us. We nodded back in acknowledgment and he left.

"I feel like I'm missing something. What was the tension there?" I aloud to anyone who would answer.

"It's a story for another time. Violet? Could I talk to you?" Tate jumped in, looking to the girl with a hopeful gaze. She sighed but nodded and the two left together.

"Are they a thing?" I inquired.

"They were back when Violet was still alive. After she died and found out what Tate did she broke up with him," Vega replied.

"He still loves her though," I pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"He's made out to be highly disturbed and dangerous in everything I've read about him but seeing him interact with Violet reveals a softer side to him. Only love can do that," I told her. She smiled and punched my arm playfully.

"What a romantic," she joked. I brushed off the comment.

"Anyway, I have to freshen up and start the day. Find me when you've convinced someone else into an interview," I said, shooting her one of my charming smiles before leaving the room. After a shower, change of clothes, and food I felt better. I was just about to leave the kitchen and enter the dining room when I heard upset voices.

"What now?" I wondered to myself. I rounded the corner and stepped into the room to see two grown men fighting like kids at a playground. It was either that or bickering like an old married couple, which they probably were if their rings were any indicator. The shorter of the two with carefully preened black hair and thick brows looked at me when I entered.

"'Sup? So I'm just gonna ask you to-" I greeted and began to explain only for the man to interrupt me.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, gesturing to all of me. I had to admit I didn't pick out the nicest clothes I owned, but what was the point if I was going to be here all day?

"What do you mean?" I replied. He opened his mouth to no doubt flame me for my lack of style but he was stopped just in time.

"The kid was right. You're a damn queen," the taller blond man with a well-muscled body intervened.

"Don't you dare call me that, and if you like him so much, you can go fuck him too!" the dark haired guy retorted spitefully. Whoa, that came out of nowhere.

"He already offered, but guess what? I turned him down, because contrary to what you think, I don't fuck every man I see!" the blond shouted right back.

"No, but you do fuck every attractive man you see!" thick brows fired back.

"Then it explains why I haven't wanted to fuck you," muscle man quick fired in return. The shorter of the two gasped, clearly affronted, and crossed his arms.

"I hate you so much you cheating bastard," he replied.

"Right back at you," the tall one answered.

"Sorry to butt in, but not really. Could you put aside the drama so I can get your story and you can go?" I told them.

"Fine," both of them said at the same time, glaring at each other right after. They sat at the table, a chair between them. I sighed and took my usual seat, jumping a little when Vega was suddenly in the chair next to me.

"This is Chad and Patrick, the couple who lived here before the Harmon's moved in," she introduced, indicating the shorter man and then the tall blond man.

"It better not be close to Halloween because I'd hate to hear the drama queen over here bitch and complain over every little intricate detail," Patrick tacked on. I saw Tori shake her head and prop her chin in her palm, her elbow resting on the table.

"It's already November, you insufferable-" Chad began only for me to slam my hand on the table.

"Dudes! Enough already! Shut up and tell me what happened," I demanded.

"Well, if you must know, our deaths occurred on Halloween. We had bought the house to sell it for a profit after we renewed it to its original design. We planned to-" Chad started, but Patrick cut in.

" **You** planned," he corrected.

"Fine, **I** planned to decorate the house from top to bottom and throw a party to show it off to potential buyers when this cheater confessed to his transgressions," Chad stated.

"Yeah, and I left you to your crying and came back just in time to see you dunked in the apple bucket," Patrick inserted.

"Don't forget you got your ass handed to you before you were sodomized by the fireplace iron poker," Chad added. Patrick glared angrily at him.

"What? You did!" Chad persisted.

"Ok, wait, who killed you guys?" I questioned, sensing another omission. I missed asking Moira who her killer was and I wasn't going to do it again. They exchanged looks before turning back to me and shrugging.

"Whoever he was he wore the rubber sex suit I bought that **someone** didn't like," Chad mentioned.

"I like **leather**!" Patrick retorted, exasperated.

"Ugh, whatever," Chad grumbled.

"Guys, the story," Vega reminded them. I shot her an appreciative smile which she looked away from with a shy one of her own. What was that about? I stored it away in order to concentrate on the story.

"No. If you want the rest you'll have to wait. I can't stand being in the same room as **him**. It's bad enough I'm stuck here forever with him," Chad stated, dismissing the conversation altogether. He stood and strode out of the room.

"What a baby," Patrick commented.

"I heard that!" Chad's voice echoed back to us, indignant.

"Well, I better go too. Good luck with the rest of the reports," Patrick told me, rising to leave. I sat there with my face in my hand.

"I should have warned you that it takes a lot for them to stay in the same room longer than a few minutes," Vega said, wringing her hands and an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hey, it's ok. Thank you anyway for being the one to rope them into questioning. You seem to be taking to death alright," I pointed out.

"I kind of had no choice, and, well, life never looked so great. Here at least I feel like I have some people who actually care about me," she replied. For some reason her saddened words hit me where it hurt. My father was a negative man and constantly harassed me, telling me being an actress, or singer, or screenwriter was a waste of my time. He was a little more accepting of journalism, which was as close to writing as I could get, so here I was.

"You never thought you would go to a better place?" I wondered. She looked up from her lap to look me in the eyes. I had to admit that ever since I first interviewed her two years ago I admired Victoria Vega. She was the type of girl I would have hated in school for being so cheerful, but underneath that mask she put on for the world was a tired soul that still found the strength to keep going. She didn't let anything stop her, and that was what I liked about her.

"This **is** the better place," she replied after a long silence between us. I contemplated that well after she left, touching my shoulder carefully in farewell. Unlike the others I had come in contact with, Vega wasn't as cold. I tried to find a reason for it but couldn't. Instead, I decided on a jog to loosen the tension overrunning my body. When I got back I ate and created a checklist of inhabitants I needed to talk to then headed for bed. I knocked out quickly.


	5. Episode 5

**2019**

As much as I wanted to continue my pursuit of knowledge concerning the house and its occupants I found myself getting distracted instead. Whether it was plain laziness from the fact that the house might have been severely haunted but was still comfortable to me in a way, or letting myself indulge in other past times, I wasn't sure. All I knew for sure was that there was more to Vega than I initially thought and I couldn't deny that she interested me greatly. From the things she would say to the things she would do, everything about her screamed independent and strong yet adorably shy and sometimes naïve. She was bold but conservative in a way that somehow worked. When I wasn't busy buying more food and supplies or staking my temporary claim on the house to the more aggressive occupants, I was spending my time with her. It became more of a habit when Christmas came around. I had no real desire to do anything with my father. I briefly visited my mom but that was it. I spent most of it with what was quickly becoming my second family.

Vega convinced the Harmons that we needed to decorate for the holiday and at least have a get-together. Nothing from the past was said and no one mentioned anything about death. It was the first time since I was really little that I had any fun during a holiday. Constance and Michael stopped by, even though I could tell Constance was reluctant. Michael had asked and so she relented. He gave me another drawing. At least it made a little more sense than the last one. It depicted me, Vega, and him holding hands. Normal enough if not for the fact that Vega was now dead. Did he remember her, was he aware of her here, or was there a different reason for drawing her? I thanked him and later showed Vega the picture. She looked at it with a conflicted expression I didn't understand. With the New Year rolling in I didn't go home. Instead I spent it sitting in the turquoise room propped up against the wall talking to my friends and coworkers over the phone while my new friends sat with me.

Vega, Tate, and Violet were crowded around the small TV I brought. I turned down the music we had been playing while we hung out but I could barely hear my friends over the noise in the background from their own music. They must have been at a party. Robbie sounded pretty plastered but he was such a lightweight I wasn't surprised. We stayed on the line until the ball dropped, signaling the New Year. Tate leaned over and kissed Violet on the cheek. She smiled in return. At least she didn't get mad like she had before when he was affectionate. I always wondered if having Vega as a friend smoothed out their previous problems but Violet kept teasing that it was all **my** fault. How, I still don't know. I cheered with everyone and then I was yanked into a mind numbing kiss with Vega who was sitting next to me the whole time. I dropped my phone to pull her closer, her semi-warm hands holding my face gently. Our lips brushed a few more times before she pulled away. I smirked at her with a raised brow but she just grinned idiotically.

" **Well** ," I laughed, licking my lips. She chuckled and returned her eyes to the TV where Tate and Violet were seated, looking back at us. Tate seemed a little wistful while Violet was clearly contemplating something.

"How long have you wanted to do **that** , Vega?" I asked her.

"Maybe since we first met. You struck me as…" she began, not looking at me.

"Pretty? Attractive? Hot? Am I close yet?" I playfully joked. She smiled and finally turned her brown eyes on me.

"Unique," she finally said.

"Oh, well I guess that's just as good," I approved.

"Yeah?" she questioned, shy. I allowed a sincere smile for the first time in a long time and placed my hand on hers.

"Yeah," I replied simply, feeling the need to kiss her again. Instead I picked up my phone to apologize for virtually ignoring my friends on the other line. It was fine because they were doing the same thing. They were rooting for Robbie and Cat who were now making out after their first kiss. I told them good-bye and hung up just as Vega nudged me. I looked up to see Violet curled up in Tate's arms. He was leaning over her shoulder and whispering something in her ear. She smiled and then reached up to bring him closer so she could kiss his cheek. The happiest smile spread on his face. I, on the other hand, took advantage.

"Aww, look at the happy couple," I remarked teasingly.

"Finally! I couldn't believe you turned him away after that second date to the beach last Halloween but I knew you would cave eventually," Vega joined in, just as playful. Halloween, the one time of year spirits could roam free. That would be interesting to see. Violet responded by flipping us off with a smile but I just laughed.

"Ok then kiddos, I'm going to bed. I have to get some sleep," I announced, getting up to stretch. Vega stood up with me.

"I'll walk you to your room," she offered.

"It's right down the hall," I pointed out.

"So?" she replied.

"She just wants you alone," Tate remarked. Vega shot a glare at him.

"What? You don't think I hear your girl talk with Violet? You want her. Just say so," he continued with a shrug.

"You listen in when we talk?" Violet asked, affronted.

"What else am I supposed to do?" he answered, missing the point.

"How about **not** listen in on us?" she demanded.

"Good night guys," I spoke over them, but they ignored me in favor of light bickering. I shook my head and left them to it. At the door to my room Vega stopped.

"Night, Jade," she whispered, that bashful smile on her face again. I took her by the hands and pulled her into the room then shut the door. I pulled her into an embrace and held her there, enjoying the peaceful moment alone with her. She returned it with just as much security.

"Night, Vega," I finally answered. She stepped away and then left the room, walking through the closed door. In that moment she reminded me of the situation. I was getting in too deep. I had to finish gathering the rest of the stories, and fast, because at the rate I was going I wouldn't be able to leave. I wouldn't want to return home, with living people. I didn't belong here. Did I? I sighed heavily and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I would start back up on the interviews and then get the hell out of here. It took me some time to finally fall asleep but I managed. It was practically a part of normality for me to be woken up by an odd or loud noise now but I wasn't prepared for the slam and shatter that jolted me awake. I sat up in bed and looked to my alarm clock but it wasn't there at all. It was still the cause of the noise as it had been violently chucked at the wall, pieces of it scattered all over the place.

"Time to wake up," a familiar, sinister, voice crooned. I jumped out of bed to get to the light but I was thrown back, stumbling over the pieces of the clock. I gasped when the parts cut at my feet. The moonlight coming in through the crack in the curtains afforded me a glimpse of the figure in the room.

"Hayden," I growled, feeling defenseless. How would I go about fighting her off? Did ghosts even feel pain? And if so how much damage needed to be done to slow her down enough? The biggest question was how I would continue to live here if she kept trying to do me in. That is, if I survived this encounter.

"Get out now, West. Or I'll make you wish you never came here in the first place," she warned.

"Why are you so threatened by me? What did I ever do to you?" I spat.

"It's not what **you** did! That coward Ben wasn't there for me when I needed him! All he had to do was take responsibility and now he's allowing someone to live here after we all agreed no one else would be trespassing on our home!" she screamed at me. That chick had some serious problems. Ghost or not, I wasn't going to let her step all over me.

"Look, I heard all about your little tendency to sleep around when you're frustrated. So why don't you blow off some steam and come back in the morning?" I spat with poison in every word I uttered. In hind sight I shouldn't have gotten her so angry, especially since I didn't see the potential weapon she held in her hands. Just my luck.

"I'm not a whore! I matter!" she yelled, and with a war cry full of anger she swung on me with a shovel, the flat end catching me across the face and knocking me into oblivion. When I woke up I was dazed and felt the now dried blood that had trailed down the side of my face. I tried to move but I was tied down to a chair. I blinked away the dizziness and looked around to see that I was in the basement.

"Shit," I rasped. I wasn't exactly panicking but I wasn't calm either. Anxiety curled in my gut as my eyes flicked from one dark corner to the other.

"What's the matter? You don't like it down here?" Hayden asked, feigning innocence.

"Actually, it's a lovely place to be as long as **you're** not around," I retorted. I earned a solid punch to the face for my smart mouth administered by Dallas who must have just appeared.

"So now you bring in your lackeys. Didn't think you could pull off a decent blow? Oh that's right, there's only one kind you're good at," I continued. That time she punched me, splitting my lip. I licked the blood off and chuckled mockingly.

"I'm not the whore in this house," she seethed. I knew who she meant and the comment only served to make me defy her more. I never had a problem looking death in the face. In fact, it would be far more interesting of an afterlife to die here so nothing hindered me from pissing her off more. Besides, I had a hunch she wouldn't want me to die here because I would make her afterlife ten times more miserable than she would make mine.

"Well, it sure isn't Moira," I continued to taunt. She backhanded me for that one.

"What now? Are you going to kill me?" I questioned, pretty much accepting that that was the likely decision but proving that she wouldn't do it.

"It would be more fun to slowly torture you, let you recover, and then do it all over again until you leave," she answered. She sauntered over to me, a knife in hand. I squirmed in the chair and yanked at the bindings. She grinned psychotically and swiped at me, the blade slicing open my arm. I cringed but held in verbally showing any pain. The next pass of the blade ran slowly across my forearm. When I still refused to scream, glaring at her defiantly, she had Dallas and Fiona step in to beat me a little more. Unforgiving fists cracked into my face and sunk into my torso. I coughed on air or grunted but nothing else. Hayden then traded off with them to slash at my legs twice, driving the blade in my thigh as a final attack.

"Fuck!" I cried out that time, tears welling in my eyes. I clenched my teeth and panted heavily, trying to stay calm.

"There, now doesn't that feel nice? How about going through this multiple times? Doesn't the thought alone make you want to leave now and never look back? All you have to do is say 'fuck it' and I'll let you go. You can live your life away from here. Just say it," she demanded. As messed up as it was I couldn't help thinking of Vega again. I couldn't leave her. I'd rather deal with this bitch and possibly die than step down.

"No," I choked out, my mouth filling with blood.

"What?" she growled, leaning in close. I took the opportunity to spit in her face. I laughed and Dallas delivered another punch to my face. He then yanked the knife out of my leg, making me suck in a sharp breath with its removal.

"Fuck this! Let's just kill her! That way we won't have to wait for her to heal. We can just trap her here with us and beat the shit out of her forever!" he suggested. Fiona tilted her head in thought and then smiled, looking over at Hayden who was starting to contemplate the idea.

"Jade!" Vega's voice suddenly called out. For a second I was scared she would get hurt but nothing could happen to her at this point. I was the one in danger right now. Dallas turned just in time for Tate to slam a heavy fist into his face then toss him, sending him flying back into the wall forcefully. Violet rammed her heel into Fiona's toes, sent her palm crushing into her nose, and then kicked her back to land by Dallas.

"Leave her alone, Hayden!" Violet yelled. Hayden took a step towards her but paused when a livid Tate advanced on her.

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"Don't make me hurt more people. I don't like you but I won't hesitate to make you wish you had just gone to Hell," Tate snarled. I was far more used to seeing the soft, sweet, sensitive side of him so when the cold, malicious, uncaring side of him reared its ugly head I knew I was seeing the teen who killed those fifteen students. I was finally introduced to the brutal killer that Tate Langdon could be. The aura of promised suffering weighed on everyone in the room. It even cowed Hayden. For a few seconds at least.

"Try me," she spat. Loud, sharp, pops made everyone jump. The distraction caused by the twin boys running behind Hayden was enough to make her look away. That was when Thaddeus lunged from the shadows, latching onto her. She screamed and swung at him but his claw-like nails quickly tore her up. Dallas and Fiona tried to help but the two nurse clad young women I had seen earlier joined the fray, using the knife against them. In all the commotion I belatedly realized that Vega was trying to untie me. A new face helped her. The man noticed I was trying to sort out who he was and offered a smile.

"Travis Wanderly," I forced out tiredly, finally recognizing his face from the news of his death.

"That I am," he replied.

"You died here too? Didn't they find you under some overpass? Damn, who **hasn't** died here?" I groaned, almost falling forward when they finally got the ropes loose. Vega caught me and hauled me to my feet with Violet's help.

"You girls get her out of here. Tate and I will handle these guys," Travis said. They practically carried me up the stairs and out, only stopping when we reached the living room where they set me down on the couch. I growled in pain when they laid me down and straightened out my leg.

"I'm sorry," Vega apologized, laying a hand on my cheek. I turned my face into her touch and forced my eyes open to look into her soft browns.

"Shit, we should have known she would try something like this," Violet said, pissed off.

"I'm glad I was even saved at all. That chick is crazy. I didn't want to know what else she had planned. So for that, thanks. You guys came right on time," I gasped out. The approach of slow paced footsteps alerted us to another.

"How is she?" Tate asked as he moved to crouch by Violet.

"Losing blood, so we either need to help her get to her car and hope she can drive or get her to Constance so she could take her to a hospital," Vega answered. I could tell by the tone of her voice she didn't like either idea.

"Forget that. She shouldn't be moved so much. I say we get Patrick to help," Violet advised.

"How would he help?" I inquired.

"Patrick's an EMT," Vega answered.

"If you can, don't let Chad tag along," I advised. Tate chuckled under his breath, Violet smiled at his reaction, and Vega sighed at mine.

"That'll be more than easy to do. Chad hasn't been anywhere near Patrick since you talked to them," Tate remarked, amused smile still in place.

"Well, someone needs to find Patrick quickly while the rest of us stay here in case Hayden tries anything," Vega urged, tone worries. Why the hell was she panicking? Did she care that much about me? Was it getting kinda dark or was it just me?

"Guys, whatever you plan on doing you need to do it soon," I cautioned them, my vision blurring.

"Tate, stay here. I'll go get him," Violet decided, pushing herself to her feet and leaving.

"I'll keep watch," Tate mentioned, getting up to stand with his back to the couch. I couldn't help but feel he was giving us a certain amount of privacy. Vega squeezed my hand in hers, getting my attention. It was wandering but it focused with some difficulty.

"Try to stay awake. Just until Patrick gets here," she begged.

"Aw, are you worried about me, Vega?" I teased lightly.

"Yes. Very much," she answered, honesty in her words. I looked at her with a tired but happy smile. My hand tightened on hers slightly.

"Good," I responded. We fell into comfortable silence until Violet came back with Patrick. He carried a first aid kit. Violet stopped to stand by Tate, both of them keeping watch now.

"Ok, I'm here. Just to let you know I'm helping only because I actually admire you somewhat. Don't let it go to your head," Patrick addressed me. I snickered softly and waved a hand dismissively.

"No problem," I replied. He knelt down, shooing Vega out of his way. He unpacked the kit then began peeling off my pants down to my knees so that he could reach the stab wound and slashes.

"Damn. You're lucky it didn't go too deep. It could have damaged your muscle though. I can tend to the cuts. The stab wound will have to be checked by a doctor. I can stop the bleeding but you should really consider getting it checked as soon as you can get up," he observed. I grimaced at his poking.

"Yeah, sure, and you're lucky you're gay or I'd cause so much trouble for you after yanking my pants down without asking," I countered. Even though I knew he was just trying to help the pain gave me a shorter temper than normal.

"Do you want my help or not?" he retorted.

"Knock yourself out," I grumbled in return.

"She means yes. Please help her, Pat," Vega spoke up, puppy dog eyes pleading. In the short time I'd known her the only thing that seemed to bend me to her will was those puppy eyes. Even Tate had a way of utilizing them against Violet. One must have learned how to perfect it from the other. Either way, it made Patrick cave just as easily.

"Ok, relax and give me some time," he relented with a grumble. My breath hitched when he began working on me again. He cleaned and wrapped up my arm but halfway through tending to my leg I dozed off, or more like passed out. I couldn't tell which. Hopefully I had enough willpower later to wake up and get myself to a doctor. My body was just too tired to keep me awake right now so I let myself slip into darkness.


	6. Episode 6

**2017**

_Victoria sat curled up against the wall in the turquoise room, waiting for Violet. They planned to talk tonight but she hadn't showed. It wasn't like she had much else to do. She already had an informal therapy session with Ben, sharing with him her new concerns and worries now that she had passed on while he assured her it would be alright. Vivien said the same thing except in a more motherly manner. Moira even taught her how to keep herself occupied since the housekeeper had to find some way to pass time all the years since she had passed. Now all Victoria could do was sit and wait. The sound of someone entering the room drew her eyes up. It wasn't Violet. It was Tate._

" _Hey," he greeted quietly, raising a hand. He sat down across from her and mimicked her, bending his legs up so that his arms wrapped around them, his chin on his knees._

" _Hey. Tate, right?" she responded, trying at levity, but it fell flat. The corner of his lips lifted only slightly._

" _Did something happen between you and Violet? I'm sorry. I'm being nosy," Victoria questioned and then hastily took it back. Tate smiled a little more and shook his head._

" _It's ok. I'm sure she told you we used to be together," he began._

" _What happened?" Victoria asked, curious once again. She had asked Violet before but she refused to say._

" _She found out what I did," he replied, despondent and full of shame. Victoria wanted to ask what that was but stopped herself in time. It wasn't her place to know if he didn't tell her himself._

" _Why haven't we talked as much yet? I've seen you around," she wondered. He shrugged and looked away._

" _Violet told me to go away so I did. Or, I've been trying. I don't want to make her sad or angry at me so I stayed away. You're usually with her but I saw that you were alone so I thought I could keep you company," he answered truthfully. He was so soft spoken and sensitive that Victoria often tried to make guesses as to what could have caused him to go on a killing spree. How was he considered a monster? Victoria came to the conclusion that he held a dormant side of him that only appeared when something triggered it. That was the only explanation she could think of. Seeing how sad he was that he couldn't be with the one he loved made Victoria decide that she would try again to reunite them._

" _Don't give up," she told him firmly. He looked up from the floor with an inquisitive gaze._

" _Don't stop trying to show her how much you care. Even when she pushes you away, keep trying. If you're always there, patiently waiting until she's ready, she'll eventually see that breaking up with you wasn't for the best. She'll come around," Victoria assured._

" _And if she doesn't?" he questioned._

" _Then she just isn't ready yet. She will though," she answered._

" _We do have forever," he mumbled, looking down at the floor again. Silence fell and Victoria searched for a way to lighten the mood a little._

" _I haven't quite met everyone yet. Just Moira and the Harmons. Could you introduce me to the others?" she wondered. He lifted his head, eyes now searching hers, before he nodded. Victoria offered him a bright smile and stood. They headed straight for the attic first._

**2019**

After checking in with a doctor the minute I was able to, being put through tests, making sure I was patched up and healing properly, it took me a week to feel like I could walk around on my own again. The cuts weren't the problem. It was the stab wound that made it hard. It barely sliced into the muscle in my leg but it still needed time to heal which meant I couldn't move it too much. In turn, that meant I couldn't walk a lot. I was essentially a couch potato, and when I wanted to get up, I needed help. Vega was usually the one to play crutch but sometimes Violet or Tate filled in for her. I didn't really trust anyone else. Violet and I ended up talking music all the time or I would share with her what it was like to go to a performing arts school.

She told me that sounded way more interesting compared to the boring, miserable experience of her own cut short high school experience. With Tate it was a different story. He was quiet most of the time and any answers he gave me always steered me away from anything that had to do with his past. He was either deliberately keeping me from knowing or subconsciously avoiding it. Whatever it was, it was irritating. Today I felt the need to stretch out my leg with some more interviews of the paranormal variety. I was done sitting around. It was time for some exercise. In moderation of course. After getting ready for the day I limped my way to the kitchen for breakfast. I was just taking a seat at the small nook in the corner when Moira walked in.

"You should have called. I would have served you," she remarked, eyeing me disapprovingly. I felt utterly scolded by her now that I could see her true self, so to speak, and the damaged eye didn't make it any better. I wasn't one to cower though so I responded with my usual snark.

"You should have been ready to serve then. You know around what time I get up," I replied, the corner of my lips curling with the raise of her brow. She wasn't amused.

"Can I get you anything else then?" she asked, brushing off my response. She was the only one who seemed to take even my most bitter words and either turn them back on me or ignore them all together. It was impressive.

"No, I'm fine. If anything, could you find Vega? I have more interviews to do," I told her. She nodded and left without a sound. I ate while I waited and then got up to put the dishes in the sink. When I turned around Tate was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Usually just showing up unexpectedly scares people," he remarked.

"Not me. I grew up watching horror movies. You'll have to try harder," I informed him.

"Right, like I need to do that. Hayden already beat me to it," he pointed out darkly. I swallowed at the memory of being tied down, defenseless while she carved into my skin. I was physically scarred now and all I wanted to do was provoke her out of hiding so I could beat the shit out of her. I knew it was stupid and wouldn't do much but it would at least make me feel better.

"So, no offense, but why are you here? Where's Vega?" I questioned.

"She's with Violet. Girl talk as usual. I'm not invited and I promised I wouldn't listen so I was sent to drag your sorry self around instead," he answered with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Langdon," I growled, hobbling over to shove him. He chuckled but steadied me when I put too much weight on my leg and lost my balance.

"Based on what I've done, you wouldn't want to," he mentioned, looking away. That small bit of information alone piqued my interest.

"What **did** you do?" I inquired. He remained quiet for some time, opened his mouth to answer, but then shook his head.

"I have someone you can meet and information on others you probably won't want to meet or just can't at this point," he told me, changing the subject. I frowned at him but nodded. I wanted to know more about him but it looked like I would have to keep waiting. Besides, I couldn't turn down an opportunity to learn more about the others.

"Sure," I agreed. He held out his hand and I took it, using it for balance when my leg decided to give out occasionally. He led me to the hall where we stopped under a hatch in the ceiling.

"The attic?" I questioned. He just pulled on the string and lowered the ladder.

"Will you need help getting up?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely useless," I scoffed, hating how useless I really was. He just shrugged and started up. It was slow going for me but I managed. The attic was a small place compared to other rooms in the house. It was filled with a bunch of junk I couldn't make out. Light barely filtered in and provided too many dark corners that put me on edge. Tate moved forward but I stayed where I was. He crouched down just in time to catch a small red ball that rolled to him. He rolled it back and it disappeared into one of the dark corners. Seconds later it returned and he caught it. I watched with curiosity before carefully advancing.

"Beau, come out. I want you to meet a friend," he called softly. I waited, crouched down next to but slightly behind him. Chains rattled and then a figure appeared, face distorted and body hunched. The sight took me by surprise at first but I got over it fast when Tate allowed a small, sad smile. I was seconds from asking when Tate began to explain.

"This is Beau, my brother. He was killed by my mother's boyfriend, Larry, back when we all lived here," he told me. I could clearly hear anger in his voice, but at Constance or Larry, I wasn't sure. So, Lawrence Harvey. I heard a lot about him. He was one of the previous owners of the house, a scarred lunatic who killed his family, and apparently Constance's boyfriend at one point. She never told me she lived here but I already knew she must have if Tate died here, and now Beau. I looked from him to Beau, unable to reply to that. Tate wasn't looking for comfort though.

"I got him back anyway. I set the asshole on fire right in the middle of his work day," Tate's seething tone informed, breaking into my thoughts. Beau made a noise and pawed at the ball in Tate's hand before backing up. Tate rolled the ball, continuing the simple game. So Lawrence didn't receive those burns for the known reasons after all. My thoughts were put on hold when the ball rolled to me. I picked it up automatically and looked up to see both boys waiting for me to join the game. I moved closer and sat down to get comfortable before rolling it back to Beau who made a happy sound. We played a little longer with him before we left. My leg was starting to ache so I found some painkillers and plopped on the couch. Tate followed silently but gave me a strange look when I popped the pills and chased them down with a cup of water.

"Tate?" I questioned, making him come back into focus again. He turned away and sat cross legged at my feet, his back resting against the couch.

"I may not be good at sentimental conversations but I doubt it's comfort you want. However, you do have something to say, and it's information I need. So talk," I stated. He didn't reply for so long I thought he wouldn't answer.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to ask Violet," he muttered. Oh, so it was about Violet. I made a mental note to do that.

"Ok, then who were you talking about before?" I questioned, taking out my notepad and pen. I added what I learned in the attic while I waited for him to reply. He turned around so that he was facing me.

"You already know about Thaddeus. We've sort of bonded after he tried to kill me back when I was a kid living here. Nora saved me and she looked after me more than Constance while I grew up. The two boys you saw in the basement are Troy and Bryan. Thaddeus killed them when they broke into the house. Then there's Elizabeth Short," he began. She sounded familiar. It took some time for me to figure it out. Most knew her by a different name.

"The Black Dahlia?" I checked and he reaffirmed with a nod.

"She came to get an under the table operation done by a doctor that used to live here. She overdosed on nitrous gas and Charles cut her up in an attempt to 'help'," he explained, scoffing at the last word.

"And that's how she was found in Leimert Park," I finished.

"The two that help Hayden are Fiona and Dallas. They were murder activists who wanted to reenact the R. Franklin murders," he continued.

"So those young women I saw dressed as nurses were Maria and Gladys," I pointed out.

"You seem to already know a lot," he commented.

"I came here with as much prior knowledge as I could. Now I'm just trying to fill in the blanks," I told him.

"Makes sense. Well, after the two broke in with a third who died outside the house they tried using Vivien and Violet as the victims. I couldn't let them hurt Violet so I got some help. Maria and Gladys got their revenge in a way," he shared, tone even. It was like he was recounting a walk in the park. I kept up a steady flow of notes and only stopped when he stopped talking. I glanced up at him to see him contemplating something.

"Is that it?" I asked, expectant.

"There are others but it isn't my place to share what they can tell you themselves," he responded.

"Fair enough," I agreed, flipping to the list I made. Besides Vega's story I had to find out more on the death of Mrs. Harvey and her children. Maybe Vega could help with that? Besides that I still had to get Tate to share as well as the Harmons. If they didn't all want to talk I could always get the story from Violet. I flipped my notepad shut, stuck it in my pocket, and tucked away the pen.

"Don't bother asking me about my story. I don't want to talk about it," he warned me.

"Everyone knows your story, Tate. It isn't a secret," I replied. The sudden glare directed at me made a chill run down my spine but I kept the scowl on my face.

"There's more about my family you don't know about, that no one knows about. But that doesn't matter right now. What about you?" he spat, jabbing a finger at me.

"What about me?" I responded.

"You go around demanding to know about everyone but you haven't shared anything about you. Why should we keep giving information when you don't give anything in return?" he demanded.

"Why do you even need to know? What would it matter whether you knew or not? This is my job. Knowing about me is no use to you," I snapped, defensive.

"Really? Is it that, or maybe, you're just as insecure?" he taunted.

"So you admit it?" I inquired.

"Do **you**?" he shot back. I clenched my teeth, having nothing to say, but he stood, towering over me suddenly.

"Tori had a painful past. It was hard for her to open up about it. Ben helped, Vivien comforted, Violet gave friendship, and I protected her. She felt comfortable sharing eventually. So are you just going to demand her to tell you too?" he continued, pacing like a predator. His tone held accusation.

"Are you calling me insensitive?" I muttered, finding my voice.

"Yes, among other things. I fucked up with Violet, ok? I admit to that. I want her back so much. I love her. But I can't until she forgives me. Sometimes it feels like she does and sometimes it feels like she doesn't. I'm at least happy she's my friend now. I always felt Tori and I were the same in a way; sensitive, caring, strong willed. All we want to do is help, but what do we get in return? Nothing but pain and suffering. You don't know a thing about her. You're oblivious to everything. If you want her so bad, you need to find what makes her happy and stick to it. Mine is giving Violet her space, as she asked. As for you, well, you have to figure that out on your own. Until then, think before you bulldoze headlong into other people's personal affairs," he scolded, succeeding in shutting me up completely. His words were serrated and cut me, but with it came a sense of understanding. I nodded my acceptance, unable to look at him, my head bowed in resignation.

"Remember, if you love somebody you should never hurt them. Never. So if you really care about Tori, then you need to prove it," he stated clearly. He moved out of my field of vision but his voice came back to me.

"By the way, Constance can't be trusted. Don't let her befriend you and don't accept anything she gives you," he warned. I wanted to question him but something told me he had already vanished. Tate provided more information I busied myself by jotting down but he also made a point that I should watch what I said or did. It was harsh the way he went about it but I understood where he was coming from. It wasn't like I hadn't done the same before. It also wasn't new for someone to talk down to me. I hated it and wanted to rebel every time it happened, but coming from Tate I didn't feel the need to because he was right. I groaned and fell over on the couch, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. Suddenly, I was way too tired to deal with anymore memories of the past.


	7. Episode 7

**2017**

_Victoria came to a little dizzy and her movements were sluggish. She felt like she had been asleep for years. She pushed herself up to see she was laying in her bed. Something felt off but she brushed it away and got up. She left her room and took the stairs down to the living room where Tate was waiting for her, arms crossed. He looked so angry she took a step back. She rarely saw him so upset._

" _I can't believe it. That bitch," he growled._

" _What? Who? What's going on?" Victoria questioned, lost. He walked closer slowly and held a hand to Tori's cheek. Suddenly his anger vanished to be replaced with sadness._

" _Everyone I care for dies," he remarked mournfully. He pulled away and screamed, enraged. He shoved over a side table before circling back to her._

" _She did this!" he stated, gesturing to her._

" _Who did what? Tate, you aren't making any sense," Victoria told him, concerned with his behavior._

" _Constance poisoned you. I tried to stop you from eating those cupcakes but Hayden, Fiona, and Dallas ambushed me. By the time I got free you already went to your room and passed out. You died shortly after," he informed her, face distraught. She had taken to exploring the house with Tate when she wasn't talking to Violet. It was a way to unwind after a particularly hard day. He was the brother she never had. He was there for her more than her own sister who was too busy doing things to benefit herself to be there for her. Tate had even told her of his own siblings and how much it hurt when each one died. He favored Adelaide, who Violet revealed had died from getting hit by a car. He saw the adventurous, strong, and cheerful nature of her in Victoria. In that way he saw her as his sister. But now, she was just as dead as he was. It equally angered and saddened him. He paced back and forth until Victoria stopped him._

" _I'm d-dead?" she gasped, tears in her eyes. He took her by the hand and pulled her to the front door._

" _They found your body pretty quick. Constance acted like she was checking on you and pretended like she found you dead," he explained, the hate he held for his mother obvious in his voice._

" _But then…where are you taking me?" she wondered. He continued to pull her to the edge of the premises. When they passed it they were suddenly back inside, coming in the back door._

" _What…this can't-this can't be happening!" she denied, yanking away from him. He reached out for her but she turned away, seeing Vivien looking at her with sadness. She ran into her open arms and was joined by a solemn Ben and angry Violet. When she was done crying she pulled back from Vivien._

" _If she comes back here I'll…" she huffed, but quickly deflated. She couldn't do anything really. It wasn't in her to be malevolent or cause anyone harm, even after all the harm done to her. As angry as Tate was he couldn't get back at his mother either. Ever since Violet he didn't let couldn't let himself kill anymore. He proved it when he couldn't kill Gabriel Ramos. His family was the last they scared away for their own good before Victoria showed up. It had been for her, for Violet. He thought he could give her a better boyfriend, yet he still couldn't kill the boy. Now was no different._

" _I'd love to see the look on her face when someone finally tells her off," Violent remarked. Ben raised a brow at her and Vivien held back a smile. Tate seemed to relax with the statement._

" _Thank you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you here," Victoria spoke up, smiling at each one of her new family members._

" _Usually by this time someone would say 'we'll always be there for you' but really that obvious. So I'll just say you're stuck with us," Violet replied. Victoria's smile grew back into a happy one. Being dead might not be so bad as long as she had them. They were the closest thing to a family she ever had so she couldn't really ask for more._

**2019**

Hands shook me but I pushed them away with a groan and rolled over, gasping when my injured leg stung. I quickly rolled back over and opened my eyes to see Vega's sunny smile. I scowled at her, wondering how early it was, and carefully flopped on my stomach, covering my face with the pillows. She laughed and pulled them away.

"Wake up, Jade," she said. I released my hold on the pillows but didn't move.

"You might possibly be more annoying than the alarm clock," I grumbled tiredly. My leg practically kept me up all night, as it had since it was injured. It was unfortunate that it was the same leg Thaddeus cut up. I was hopelessly scarred now but I thought they looked kinda cool in a way. Like battle scars. Vega laughed but carefully rolled me over and yanked on my arms.

"Come on! We have work to do!" she insisted. I groaned but let her drag me out of bed and on my feet.

"For a stick you're awfully strong," I pointed out teasingly. She quirked a brow at my smirk.

"I'm not a stick," she mumbled. I chuckled and decided to head to the bathroom on my own. After a shower I got dressed then headed downstairs to look for Vega. No one was around so I went to get something to eat. It was just my luck that Constance decided to show up. I groaned somewhat loudly, not caring if she heard, then got up and made my way to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by her fake ass smile.

"Jadey!" Michael shouted, grabbing me around the waist unexpectedly. I raised my arms up and glanced down at him with wide eyes. Constance scoffed and pushed past me once he let go.

"How has squatting here been going?" she questioned, leaning on the counter. I rolled my eyes and caught a glimpse of Violet and Vega in the doorway. I took a seat at the nook and kept eating. Michael pattered over to sit across from me, smile in place. He seemed so ignorant of his surroundings every time he came over but I knew better. That drawing combined with his eyes flicking to Vega and Violet told me he knew they were there but wasn't at all upset about it.

"It's going good actually," I finally answered her.

"Good. So I'm guessing you've talked to more dead than living people," she implied. I raised a brow at that.

"Yeah, I have. So what's your deal? What do you know?" I questioned. She shrugged and moved around the counter so that she was closer.

"You don't know what you're dealing with here," she told me, ignoring my questions.

"I'm doing fine," I responded.

"It'll get worse. This place wears you down. I should know, I've lived here. Sooner or later you break," she cautioned.

"I've been better, but it hasn't scared me away yet. So, what did it do to you?" I inquired.

"It gave me nothing but grief. My hand was forced a few times. When I had to move out for the last time I spent the following years next door with Addie by my side. After she was taken from me I was blessed with Michael," she lamented. Was she looking for sympathy or something? If she was, I wasn't buying it. I kept Tate's warning in mind and held my guard up.

"How were you blessed with him anyway?" I questioned. She looked conflicted for a moment before spinning on me.

"That's all you care about, don't you? Gaining information at the expense of people's feelings. You have no shame," she accused.

"Nope," I replied flippantly, eating the last bite on my plate and then getting up to dump it in the sink, but Moira was there suddenly. She took it from me and passed Constance to put it in the sink for me, their eyes meeting with a mix of unstable civility and a hint of old conflict. That was interesting.

"You'll see," she warned me, taking Michael by the hand and striding to the door.

"See ya later!" I called to her on the way out. When the door slammed Violet came in.

"And the witch is finally gone!" she cheered.

"Violet," Vivien admonished, appearing behind her. Violet rolled her eyes. I spied Tate leaning in the far corner of the kitchen, staring blankly at a spot on the floor. What was wrong with him? I walked over and snapped my fingers in his face. He jumped and his quick reflexes prompted him to smack my hand away. I rubbed my hand and frowned at him.

"What the fuck, dude?" I questioned. He seemed to snap out of it, muttering a quick apology before leaving. Violet watched him leave with a concerned frown and followed after him.

"What just happened?" I asked Vega who was the only one remaining. Well, except for Moira who remained quiet and Binx who just walked in, jumping up on the counter and looking at me expectantly. I ran a hand down his back and his body arched. His loud purring calmed me.

"He'll tell you when he's ready," Vega answered, walking over to pet Binx too. That was always the answer. However, I just sighed and nodded. Binx rubbed all over her and she smiled. We both moved to pet him and our hands met. We froze and our eyes locked but we hastily looked away. I removed my hand and let her pet him. When I averted my eyes I saw Moira leaving with a small smile in place.

"Anyway, we still need to get Mr. Priss and Macho Man to finish their story," I told her after clearing my throat. I turned to walk out of the room with her tailing me and Binx tailing her.

"I'll get them," she replied, striding off. Binx stayed sitting next to me. The doorbell rang and I walked over to answer it. It was Marcy, the realtor.

"What's up?" I asked casually, hands in my pockets.

"I thought I should stop by and check in with you. How much longer do you think you'll be staying Miss West?" she asked, walking inside. A small dog came in behind her. Binx hissed and climbed up my leg to my back and perched on my shoulder, swinging a paw in the dog's direction. Marcy frowned at him and picked up her now growling dog.

"Shh, Hallie," she silenced, patting the dog's head.

"Let's talk in the study," I offered, heading for the room. We entered and Hallie began barking like crazy. Ugh, annoying yappy dog. Marcy tucked the canine under her arm when she sat down but the dog wouldn't be quiet. I sighed and glanced around quickly to see Vega at the door, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded as subtly as possible and she left. I sat down and Binx climbed from my shoulder to curl behind me on the back of the leather chair I sat in. His yellow eyes never left Hallie, like she wasn't allowed to be there. I smiled and scratched between his ears and his eyes closed. I then gave Marcy my attention.

"I planned to stay as long as needed. I'm paying the negotiated rent on time so what's the problem? It's not like anyone else is in line for it," I continued.

"That may be true, but if you aren't going to buy it then I don't see why I should let you stay here. After all, it was never meant for rent," she responded, slightly peeved.

"Fine. Give me another month and I'll decide by then," I proposed.

"Ok then. A month," she agreed, standing. I walked her out and then returned to get Binx but he was already curled up in Vega's lap. She was seated in the seat I had occupied, a worried look on her face. I tilted my head with a frown, concerned with her silence.

"You ok?" I asked, walking over and sitting across from her.

"Don't go," she whispered. She kept looking at the floor and by the way her voice wavered it sounded like she was holding back tears. Binx sat up and nuzzled her. She laughed brokenly and petted him until he laid back down. I moved to sit next to her, the small space pressing us together. I draped an arm around her and she immediately leaned into me. I rested my head on top of hers and her arms wrapped around me.

"I won't," I said simply. We sat like that a while longer before she wiped at her eyes and pulled away. Binx took advantage of our laps a while ago so that he was lounging across both of us. He looked up when she moved.

"Look at me, crying for no reason. I'm sorry," she apologized. I shook my head and took her chin between my index and thumb, bringing it up so I could look her in the eyes.

"Don't be. It's ok," I assured her. She smiled and so did I. I didn't know who started leaning in but now we were a breath away. She was right there, but a sound in the kitchen made us both jump apart. I stood up hastily and Binx scurried to get to Vega's lap before he fell. I wagered he scratched her legs in his haste by the way she tensed but she would be fine. Voices came to us now.

"I'm going to see what's up," I said, rushing from the room and effectively leaving the moment behind. I figured the kiss between us on New Year's was just a friendly playful thing. I didn't look too much into it. It was kinda like the rare affectionate moments between Tate and Violet. They still had a ways to go but it was clear they felt strongly for each other. But what was this between me and Vega? I shook away the confusion in order to focus. I entered the kitchen to see Moira trying to catch Michael who was laughing and dodging her. He tried to escape, diving between my legs in an attempt to go under me but I snagged him by the back of his overalls and hauled him up.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" I demanded. He just giggled and it was then I noticed something red on his hands. Moira caught my eye, setting down a bloody knife and picking up a rag to press to her palm.

"Is he hurt?" I checked. She shook her head.

"Did he hurt you?" I questioned next. A nod was her only answer.

"That's not nice Mikey," I commented, furrowing my brows in a light frown directed at him. He only reached out and smeared the blood across my cheek. I grit my teeth and set him down, keeping a hold of him with my left while taking the clean rag Moira passed me. I wiped at my face after wetting it at the sink.

"Be ready for mamma bear to come barging in," I mentioned while cleaning off Michael's hands. Moira nodded and Constance came bursting in right on time.

"Where is he?" she interrogated. I just lifted him up and set him down facing her. He took off as soon as I let him go.

"What are you doing manhandling him?" she squawked.

"You should see the number he did on Moira," I replied, nodding to her. Constance took in the situation and then her eyes narrowed.

"Oh please. We both know she'll be fine," she dismissed. I was seconds from retorting when Moira set her hand on my arm, silencing me.

"Nice to see you too, Constance," she addressed. Constance turned away, carrying Michael in her arms. She left quickly.

"It's a wonder how he ends up over here," I remarked, wiping at my face for any left over traces and then set the rag at the edge of the sink. Moira set hers down too. She didn't have a scratch on her.

"Pardon, but I think you should buy the house and live here permanently. Most of us like you and the few that don't wouldn't be happy whether you were here or not," she requested primly. I stared at her, trying to reason with what she said. Live here? Would that even be in my best interest? Well, Vega wanted me here, and somehow I felt like that was enough. But then, what about my job? What about my friends? What would I do with a place like this?

"I, um, I'll think about it," I answered, hesitant. She seemed content enough with that. She nodded with a small smile and then cleaned up before leaving. I watched her go before leaving to look for Vega. Like she said, we had work to do.


	8. Episode 8

**2005**

_Thinking back to when I was a kid I always dreamed big, never small. I didn't ever settle for less no matter what the object or goal was. When I was asked if I wanted a Popsicle or a banana split I took the latter. When I was asked if I wanted presents or a trip to a theme park I'd never been to, I picked the theme park. It wasn't greed as much as I took the better choice of what I could get. So it was no surprise when I dreamed of working in Hollywood when I grew up. It was a lofty idea but I knew I could do it. I wanted to be a star. I was so excited to finally get out of elementary school. It was so boring there and full of little kids whining over the stupidest things. I was ready to move on to junior high, and after that, high school._ _But not just any high school. I was going to attend Hollywood Arts. It was my goal to become a screenwriter, singer, or actress. Father didn't really pay much attention to me even when I was spending the week with him. He would rather spend all his time with his new kid, my half-brother, and his new wife. I lived with my mom most of the time to escape how lonely I felt around them. She encouraged me to do anything I wanted but I knew it wasn't possible for her to give me those things since she wasn't a big time business hot shot like my father was. So here I was fighting for my dream. I stood in front of my father's desk in his study, hands clenched at my side but determination keeping me in place._

_"Please father. I really, really want to go to Hollywood Arts. Mom told me I could do whatever I put my mind to. It isn't a waste of time. I know I can do it," I pleaded._

_"You could, but it isn't a stable career. A lot of people make into the entertainment business. But how many drop out eventually or loose sight of themselves? You're better off in a stable career. You would be a good doctor or lawyer," he disagreed, setting aside a stack of papers, expression unchanging. I huffed out a breath._

_"I won't be like those people," I grumbled under my breath. He looked up for a moment, staring at me, before going back to his work._

_"Fine. I have no problem admitting you to Hollywood Arts..." he sighed, sounding irritated._

_"Yes!" I cheered._

_" **But** , on one condition," he continued. I waited, nervous._

_"When you graduate you have to pick a solid career, one that won't dump you at a moment's notice. I will have to approve of it. I won't let a proud West become nothing. You're better than that," he stated, his eyes on mine._ _What was the point of going then? I had to agree. Maybe once I was older I could just do what I wanted without his help? It was a possibility I couldn't turn down._

_"Ok. Thank you, father," I responded with a nod._ _I was going to make a name for myself. Everyone would know me one way or another. I was determined to make it happen._

**2019**

I found Vega splayed out on the couch in the living room. Her arm was over her face and the other hung off the couch. Her shirt rode up a little from how she was laying and I took a moment to admire her tan skin and abs. She was hot. I could admit it. What I couldn't openly admit was how much I liked her, cared for her. I shouldn't have gotten so attached in all this, but even the other ghosts were becoming good friends. What was I going to do when the time came for me to leave? Had I lied to make her feel better? Or did I really mean it. **Did** I want to stay? It really wasn't that bad besides the three fucking psychotic killers who hated everyone's guts. I could handle them as long as I had my own group of ass kickers. Vega, Violet, Tate, and I could easily overthrow them so they would have to give up sooner or later, right? Even if they didn't I wasn't one to give up. Now was no exception. I pulled myself out of my head to realize why Vega looked so irritated. She had found Chad and Patrick again. They were currently fighting, as was usual with them. I chuckled at her attempt to stay calm but I could see it was a lost cause just by her suppressed but still noticeable wazzed off expression.

"Drama queens, simmer down now. I'm here and we all need to be ready for a heart to heart," I joked, a hand over my own heart. Chad glared at me but Patrick just ran a hand through his hair. After he stitched me up I owed him so I returned it by giving him the respect Chad didn't. I even made jokes at Chad's expense, hoping he heard wherever he was in the house. That obviously garnered hate from Chad though. Whatever, let him throw a tantrum. How could anyone deal with these two any other way? I advanced and sat sloppily in a chair, grimacing at my leg.

"How are you holding up?" Patrick asked me. At least he had something nice to say, but Chad not saying anything at all to me, good or bad, was the closest to a nice thing from him anyway.

"Good enough for what the circumstances are," I answered with a shrug while pulling out my notepad and pen.

"Ok, so who wants to start off? Chad? No?" I taunted, smirking when he shot me a particularly dirty glare.

"After I was beaten, tossed over the table, and beaten again with an iron rod from the fireplace it was then rammed up my ass. I was shot point blank in the head for good measure and dragged into the basement where Chad was later brought down," Patrick volunteered. He was completely offended and pissed off as he recounted his death. I would be too if I was done in like he was.

"I miraculously came back around after being dunked and was dragged into the basement. I barely got to see Patrick lying dead a few feet from me before the bastard shot him a couple times then made me shoot myself in the heart," Chad finished, frowning deeply.

"Are you still not sure who did it?" I questioned, anticipating the answer.

"You mean, you still don't know who the real monster in this house is? Wow, and I thought Patrick was stupid," Chad mocked. Patrick and I glared at him. I tried to make sense of what he was talking about. Who did he mean?

"All monsters are people. Keep that in mind. The one you should really be questioning is closer than you think," Patrick advised, standing to leave. Chad's eyes glanced to a spot over my shoulder before looking away. I turned around but saw no one. When I looked to Chad again he was already gone.

"Are they done?" Vega shouted from her spot. I cringed at the volume of her voice and then walked over to pull her hands off her ears.

"What are you doing?" I asked her with a short laugh of amusement.

"Blocking out their voices. Even when they talk they bicker," she answered. I smiled and pulled her up.

"Well, they're gone now," I informed her.

"Good, then I'm going to see if I can persuade anyone else. I'll find you later," she replied. I nodded and we split up. The secret everyone was holding back on was starting to annoy the chiz out of me and it had to stop. There was only one person I knew wouldn't give me a bullshit explanation, and that was Violet. After being fed bullshit the last months of her life she was fed up with it. She only handed out cold, hard, truths and I liked that about her. I easily found her hanging out in the turquoise room that used to be hers. Music played from the stereo and I recognized it as Nine Inch Nails. It turned out Vega of all people got Tate into it, although I have no clue how he could miss out on such a good band, and Violet had already liked it but hadn't owned all the albums until Vega showed up. None of us agreed with her taste in pop since we didn't like the genre in the first place but at least I agreed with her on loving Paramore. Everything else was mostly hit and miss. I knocked on the open door and Violet looked up, turning down the music.

"Hey, I have some questions I need answered and I don't want any bullshit. I heard you're the one to go to," I teased lightly, sitting down next to her and leaning back on my arms. She smiled but it was forced. She looked preoccupied.

"Of course, if you're tied up in something I get it. I can wait. Or maybe you can vent and I'll listen. I'm not so good with the whole advice or comforting thing though," I confessed, tone still playful to try and get her out of her funk. If it was up to me I'd just force her to answer because, dammit, I needed answers! But I had to be patient and understanding.

"Nah, it's nothing. What did you need?" she responded, waving away my words. Well, I offered.

"How do you feel about Tate?" I quickly inquired. She paused for a moment before letting out a breath and shaking her head.

"Well, that was straight to the point," she commented in a deadpan.

"No, I'm being serious. I'm missing out on something here, I just know it, and no one seems to want to fill me in. You're the closest to him so I'm asking you," I explained, watching her studiously. Her brows creased and she bent her legs so that she could hug them to her, resting her chin on her knees. She looked like she was thinking really hard and then she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"He…he's done things I've hated him for. It was the reason I broke things off with him. I couldn't just ignore it and I definitely couldn't accept it. But Tate tried to save me from killing myself when I swallowed all those pills. He was always there for me, even after I pushed him away. He said I changed him, and I wanted to believe that, but it's hard. You've seen him. He can be nice and gentle, but I've known him to be cruel and brutal too. What I realized is that he means well but doesn't always do the right thing, you know?" she began. I nodded.

"So, you still love him?" I guessed, just by the yearning tone in her voice.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then why don't you just be with him? He wants you, you want him, and you're stuck here together. So why not make the most of it? You're mad at him for whatever he did, fine. I get that. But the past is the past and it can't be changed. All we can do is look forward. If he said he changed then give him a chance to prove it. Come on. Don't be a Chad," I teased, nudging her shoulder. I wasn't versed in love nor could I wax poetic on it but I knew what I was saying and hoped Violet did too. It was blunt but it got the job done. She laughed at my advice and I chuckled at my own attempt.

"Yeah, ok," she agreed with a smile.

"That's good to hear, but I'm distinctly remembering a lack of info regarding him," I reminded her. She raised a brow at me but I just waited for her to answer.

"You'll have to talk to him about it," she said. I let out an exasperated groan.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I wondered, unhappy with the answer. She shrugged.

"Because that's always the answer. We may be dead but we respect each other's secrets. That's all we have," she replied. Yeah, friendly reminder of that. It made it a little harder to do what I came here to do, but I had my ways. I'd get what I needed eventually. I just had to be patient. I wasn't good at that but it was the only way right now.

"Well then, I'm going to go find someone else to bother," I joked, getting up.

"Shouldn't we be the ones bothering you?" she inquired with a small smile. I shook my head.

"If that's what you've been trying to do you fail utterly. I live for this stuff. Why else would I still be here?" I told her. It was kinda funny how we were in a reverse situation. It was a house full of ghosts with a single human haunting them instead of the other way around.

"Because you're stupid, or maybe just crazy," she answered resolutely.

"Maybe," I allowed, not at all offended. No one but me would really want to walk into a house of death and figure out how the murders happened. I held up a hand in farewell and then turned on my heel to leave the room. Halfway down the hall Vega and Tate were coming towards me. Tate brushed right past me and into the room I just left while Vega stopped next to me.

"Did you talk to him about Violet?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Did you talk to her about Tate?" she asked in turn. I nodded my answer too. She smiled and took me by the hand, pulling me down the hall. I didn't want to spy or anything but the gleeful look on Vega's face was uplifting and warm. We both peeked carefully around the corner to see the two forever teens in an embrace. They were kissing seconds later. Vega was practically vibrating with joy. She quickly dragged me to the living room before celebrating. I smiled at her dorkiness.

"I've been trying diligently to get them together again since I moved in and now they are! Thanks to you," she said with a soft smile.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who's been trying this long," I disagreed.

"Violet wouldn't listen to me. She said I was a hopeless romantic," she mumbled, playing with her hands. I took them in mine and threaded our fingers together.

"That's because you are," I agreed, voice soft. She smiled up at me and I felt light as a feather with her warm brown eyes on me. I leaned in but a blow to my leg caused me to pull away with a sharp intake of breath, a hand going to the injury. Vega's brows furrowed and then anger glinted in her eyes. I reached down and picked up one of my notebooks, fixing the creased pages. It had been thrown, most likely purposely, at my clearly still sore leg.

"Well would you look at that? You two are getting along **so** well. I wonder why?" Hayden questioned in fake ignorance. She strode over to push us apart and then stand between us. She turned her back on Vega to face me, her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you love her, Jade? Would you waste away your whole life here just to be with her?" she taunted. I looked over her shoulder at Vega who was looking back at me, hope in her expression. I hesitated to answer and Hayden chuckled darkly.

"Well? Would you?" she questioned again. I still hadn't come to a decision on whether I was going to stay or not. I wanted to, but at the same time I kept thinking about my reasoning. Vega was dead. She was a ghost. There was no life for me in pursuing someone who would never be there as physically as I would want her to be. We wouldn't be able to go out on dates or eat at nice restaurants. I would just have her spirit as long as I was here and nothing more. My hesitation cost me.

"It looks like she isn't sure sweetie pie," Hayden continued, shoving me away to turn on Vega now. She averted her eyes to the floor, brows slanted in worry.

"Leave her alone," I growled, advancing on Hayden. She turned on me and shoved me back so hard I fell over the couch to tumble onto the floor. I hit the hardwood on my back with a grunt. I forced myself up quickly and held the couch for balance. My leg was being difficult again.

"You'd think if she cared about you she'd try harder to defend it," Hayden commented, going back to taunting Vega.

"Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean you can bully the rest of us," she spoke up, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

"On the contrary, I can and I will. I won't stop until she's gone. Because if I can't have the one I want then you can't have the one you want either," she seethed. Vega's lips pulled into an angry scowl, and then quicker than anyone could stop her, she punched Hayden square in the nose. She howled in shock and held a hand to her bleeding face.

"You bitch!" she screamed. I pushed myself to stride over before she could lunge at Vega. I shoved her back and stood guard.

"You think you're so brave, don't you? This little… _thing_ , between you guys will never work. People don't stick around unless they're dead. She'll leave you stranded Vic and you'll have no one to blame but yourself," Hayden spat. Vega held firm against the words but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Did she not trust me? I had thought of leaving, but seeing the amount of adoration and care she showed towards me was making it harder to make that decision. Could I really live here happily?

"Go away, Hayden," Vega ordered, voice even and stern. Hayden scowled but took off out of the room without looking back. Vega's tense frame sagged so that she stood there looking defeated.

"Vega, what she said, it's-" I tried to explain, but she cut across me.

"Is it true?" she questioned. The answer to that should have been a quick and purposeful no but I couldn't lie to her either, or promise something I wasn't sure of. But I wanted to say no. I really did. Instead, I didn't say anything. Vega held back the tears in her eyes and nodded then walked away. I didn't bother stopping her. I just watched her vanish before she even made it out of the room. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. Ghosts were just as dramatic as anyone living. It seemed that even in death people never change.


	9. Episode 9

**2016**

_Junior high was slightly better but high school was the best years of my life. It was there I met my best friend Robbie. We did everything together. We were inseparable. So much so that after fighting for my future with father we came to an agreement. I couldn't be a screenwriter, or singer, or actress as I had hoped, but I still wanted to write. My college courses prepped me for becoming a journalist. Normally I wasn't a social person. Well, I was, but I always managed to piss people off. I wasn't a people person but I managed and got to document my reports in my own words. I made it into a widely known company with father's help and Robbie happily tagged along. There we met Cat and Andre who were happy to help us settle in._ _Later I was assigned celebrity status interviews._

_It was where I met Victoria Vega, the new pop singer who was my age. I talked with her back stage and found that I was jealous yet admired her. She was kind and smart and easy on the eyes. She knew just what to say and her bright personality won hearts around the world. She got to become what she dreamed since childhood, and I missed the mark, all because I let my father reign over me like he was high and mighty. He might be wise when it came to business deals, but as a person, he was less to me. Coming back from that trip I decided to use my father's money until I couldn't anymore. I would talk him into deals and get my way until I had gained enough money of my own to do what_ _**I** _ _wanted, not what_ _**he** _ _wanted. I just had to keep fighting. I was almost there. I could feel it._

**2019**

I don't know where I heard it or from who but I remembered Vega's birthday was in February. So at the beginning of the month I attempted to find her to see which day it was but she wouldn't show herself. I even called to her but she stayed hidden. Was she still upset because I didn't admit to how I felt about her? Or was it even about me? I hoped not. I was so used to her around that I began to miss her. I wish I could just talk to her but she froze me out apparently. In an effort to show her I knew and cared I decided to make a banner in the turquoise room. It was the one place in the house she hung out the most in and I had a feeling it was her room when she lived here. I stopped by the study to get the banner I left in there and walked in on an interesting yet unnecessary sight. Moira was all over another woman who I instantly recognized.

Elizabeth Short, aka The Black Dahlia herself. Despite not wanting to react to it I did anyway since it was so sudden. Moira's young form was grinding into Elizabeth's and the dark haired woman groaned. I stood frozen in the doorway, hands clenched. I cleared my throat and my housekeeper looked up at me, that seductive smirk in place. I knew what she was doing and well aware that she knew about the distance between me and Vega. She doubted me and now she was trying to tempt me again. Fine. If she wanted to play dirty, then I would too. I returned her smirk and sauntered into the room. I grabbed Moira by the collar of her uniform and yanked her off the couch, our faces inches apart. I then took Elizabeth by the hand and helped her up too.

"I just came in here for an entirely different reason but then walk in and find two beautiful ladies who I'd love to give my attention to…" I purred, wrapping an arm around both their waists as I headed for the door. They didn't notice since their eyes were on me. Hey, they might be highly attractive but I could play their game too. I stopped at the doorway and dragged my hands around to rest lightly on their stomachs.

"But there's someone who's so much more worthy of getting it. So I'll have to tell you to leave," I finished, my voice firm with the dismissal. With that I pushed them out of the room. Elizabeth frowned but Moira looked stuck between impressed and astounded.

"Nice try," I told her, turning away to get what I needed.

"Your plans never seem to work," Elizabeth's voice came to me from the hall as she addressed Moira.

"Oh, it worked perfectly," Moira's voice answered. When I picked up the banner and left the room they were gone. I took my time writing out the happy birthday message to Vega and then hung it up. Hopefully she saw it and knew I didn't mean any harm. I might not like birthdays but for her I didn't mind. She was important to me. I gave the banner a once over and then left the room, stopping by the kitchen for a drink. I was leaning on the counter, cup in hand, when Moira walked in.

"Look at you playing Old Mother Hubbard again. Except, if that's who you are, am I the dog?" I asked playfully. She just gave me the stink eye. It was far more effective with the return of her damaged eye but I was pretty much immune to it now no matter how creepy it looked.

"So, what gives?" I continued to taunt, smirking.

"You proved me wrong again," she stated.

"What can I say? I'm passionate and unyielding when it comes to things I like, which isn't random women," I replied.

"No, just one in particular," she commented, staring at me pointedly. I averted my eyes to the floor but nodded.

"It was sweet what you did with the banner. Or at least that's what she told me," she went on. I lifted my head, eager for more information.

"What? Then how come she won't let me see her?" I asked, a tinge of sadness in my voice I couldn't hold back.

"She's conflicted right now. She needs time. It's hard on her, as it is on you," she answered. I sighed and looked back down at the floor, my hair curtaining the side of my face.

"Which is why I thought I should take the time to keep you occupied with more of my story. I confess I didn't tell you everything I could," she offered. I glanced at her curiously before arming myself with my trusty notepad and pen. I sat down and let her talk. It turned out she was shot dead back in 1983 by Constance Langdon. I finally understood the reason behind the tension between her and Constance. In the middle of it all they were discovered. Constance was so angry she killed them both. She had been stuck in the house ever since, taking care of it, as that was all she knew. It also helped her to pass the time when she was feeling particularly upset.

In death she took to revealing the true colors of men, especially to help women whose spouse was cheating on them. She explained that women's intuition gave them insight on the true nature of people while men see only what they desire. It was the reason she had been testing me, to see if I was the same as other men she encountered when I took interest in her that first time. I may or may not have that insight she spoke of but I didn't treat women as sexual objects either. It must have been enough for her to trust me since I now saw her as who she was. She then confessed to cleaning up after every death and helping to hide the bodies. That caught my attention quickly.

"Wait, you've been the one to hide them all?" I questioned.

"Yes. Well, helping to arrange them to be hidden. None of us can leave the property," she replied.

"Forever?" I checked, hoping for a loop hole but feeling a knot of dread in my gut when she nodded.

"Yes. Remember, those who die here are stuck here in the afterlife, forced to be trapped with all manner of people buying our home over and over again. I made the best of it," she said as if it was a fact. I felt sorry for all of them suddenly. Most of them died horribly and without reason besides being at the hands of a hateful person.

"Shit. This is unfair. With what I've found out I can help you! I can throw Constance in the slammer for what she's done!" I insisted.

"And what would you tell them? That the victim's spirit told you? No one would believe you," she pointed out. I jumped from my chair and headed for the door.

"I'll still try," I responded. I didn't even make it out of the kitchen before a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Please don't," a man's voice implored. I yanked my arm free and spun around to see Travis Wanderly.

"Why not?" I demanded of him. He fidgeted and tried to talk but kept shrugging. He looked a little embarrassed and it was then I understood.

"Don't tell me you were involved with her," I muttered, staring him down.

"Alright, I won't," he mumbled pathetically.

"Oh chiz, you were, weren't you?" I stated disbelievingly. He only nodded sheepishly. I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead. I didn't need a lovesick ghost on my hands. He seemed like a nice guy but upsetting him might just give me another enemy, and so far I had three too many. I always thought I would piss people off and gain a crap load of enemies but so far I seemed to only attract malicious ghosts. To be fair they had already been vengeful people.

"You can't go to the police. As happy as I am to hear you care it's far too late to do anything to help us. All we really want is peace," Moira spoke up, laying a gentle hand on my arm. My rigid frame, geared for action, settled under her cold touch. I exhaled heavily but nodded.

"Ok, fine. I'll leave it alone if you tell me who killed you and how your body was moved," I directed at Travis.

"Hayden killed me with an ice pick. Larry moved my body out of the house. He's usually the one to do it. I mean, he even killed Hayden and buried her out back too. He seemed to know Constance well. I don't know what happened between them but she ordered him around a lot," he babbled. I held up a hand to silence him.

"Ok, ok, I got it. Too much info pal, but thanks all the same," I told him, patting his arm twice and turning the third into a push to get him out of my way. I left the kitchen to enter the dining room. I had unintentionally turned it into an intel room for all my notes and findings because of how long the table was. It was a great space to set up and organize all the papers I had. Copies of reports and such filled boxes that were pushed to the side of the room. At least I found a space for all the files and notes I brought plus the extra I had come up with while here. A map I hand drew was spread out on one end.

It was to help me make connections to everyone and anyone I found to be involved in this place. I added to that first before sitting down to copy any new entries I made in my notepad to a bigger piece of paper. When I was done an hour later I sat back in the chair and was seconds from propping up my feet when I remembered that Nora disliked when I did that so I kept them down. Instead I sat forward to lean my elbows on the table top and rest my head on the palm of my left hand. I tapped out a beat with my pen and hummed to the random song that came to me. I relaxed in the silence until something gripped me around the neck and yanked me back against the chair. A knife pressed under my chin.

"Go ahead. Do it. I'll die here and promise to spend the rest of eternity making you regret you ever did," I threatened in a snarl. An amused chuckle reached my ears.

"Wow, you've got more fight in you then I thought," Tate's voice stated. I smacked away the hand that held the knife and broke free of his loose hold on me to stand and face him.

"What the fuck?!" I demanded, shoving him. He stumbled but continued to laugh.

"Sorry. I just had to do that. I wanted to see your reaction," he told me, a strange smile on his face.

"No, you're not fucking sorry you ass! Are you happy to see my reaction now?" I demanded, not at all amused.

"Depends. Were you scared?" he asked, tossing the knife on the table. It skid a little, moving papers out of place as it went. To be honest I was for a second. But like most times I felt cornered I naturally went on the offensive whether it was in my favor or not. Fear had no hold on me. It was all or nothing. If I died fighting than at least I didn't die a coward or a quitter.

"I don't scare easily," I lied by omission. He only smirked and stalked closer. Something about him put me on edge but it receded when he seamlessly shifted into the easy going Tate I was more familiar with. What the hell was that?

"What did you want? You know, besides trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, sitting back down now that he had taken a seat across from me. He traced a finger over some papers and tilted his head, studying the ones closest to him.

"So I did scare you," he said, his eyes flicking up to me.

"I didn't say that," I snapped.

"But it's what you meant," he disagreed. I huffed out an annoyed breath.

"What do you want, Tate?" I growled. He relented with a nod and sat back in the chair.

"You like Nirvana?" he questioned.

"You like to irritate me, don't you?" I responded.

"Yeah, but not only you. It's fun to see people squirm," he admitted with a one shouldered shrug.

"It is, but be careful who you piss off," I warned him pointedly. He raised a brow which I countered with one of my own. We both smirked.

"Sure," he eventually said.

"Why did you ask about my music preference?" I questioned.

"That's what you were tapping out on the table, the beat to a Nirvana song. I recognized it easily," he explained.

"Oh, yeah, I was. They aren't really around much anymore. Got anything more modern you like? Maybe Vega showed you some new bands?" I asked searchingly.

"She had more pop than anything but I liked My Chemical Romance. More of their old stuff though," he shared. I nodded.

"Their new stuff isn't so…angry, is it?" I guessed. He shrugged it off and lost eye contact with me. I took the knife into my hands and ran an idle index finger over the flat side of the blade.

"I get it. I like their older stuff too, but for different reasons. At least you didn't have to be subjected to their break up and the subsequent results. Each of them started doing their own music. Together, they were great. Apart, not so much," I explained while keeping my eyes on the knife. His eyes drifted back to me and his brows creased slightly. I played at nonchalance but really I was only waiting for whatever he needed to say to finally come out by making him comfortable enough to talk to me about it.

"In 1994, I set my mom's boyfriend on fire and then I shot and killed fifteen kids at Westfield High. I murdered Chad and Patrick and raped Vivien," he confessed, voice steady and deliberate. His gaze never left mine. He was too calm for someone who had done such things. It even took me by surprise. **Well** , at least I found more answers to the questions I had before. Michael was Tate's kid and Violet was struggling to forgive him for raping her mother. I wrote down the now filled in blanks but carried on the conversation as if I wasn't affected by the amount of pain he must have caused a lot of people.

"Did you rehearse that?" I genuinely asked.

"No, but I already admitted it to Ben. He barely accepted my apology and I don't think he'll ever forgive me," he replied.

"Why should he? I can see why Chad and Patrick hate you so it isn't hard to see why Ben wouldn't forgive you," I pointed out truthfully. I wanted to add Violet to the list but felt it was a low blow. He knew what he did. I didn't have to rub his face in it.

"I'm different now," he mumbled, almost incoherently, like he wanted to say it but took it back at the same time. He believed it but he must have thought I wouldn't. Was it weird to say that I did? Whatever. It wouldn't help me at this point to dislike him for something that wasn't any of my business. He was an ally, a friend, and that was how it would stay.

"You are," I agreed. He looked at me, clearly unsure if I was telling the truth.

"I didn't know you before and I'm not going to pretend to, but now that I know what you did I can compare it to what you've done now. To me, I see the change," I clarified. He seemed to relax with my words.

"Ok," he muttered with a nod.

"So why'd you do it?" I wondered.

"Larry killed Beau so I had to get back at him when no one believed me. Those kids…I still don't really know why. Nora wanted a child after Thaddeus and she took care of me so well I had to make her happy. Chad and Patrick didn't go through with their plan to adopt so I fixed that with Vivien. I know now what I did can't be forgiven. The person I am now is far from that," he explained. What he said was odd and I wanted to know more but at that moment Hayden appeared, strolling into the room to drape an arm over Tate's shoulder. He shrugged her off immediately and stood to put space between them. He was seconds from attacking her, I could see it in his stance, the way he set his jaw, and in the hardened glare he directed at her.

"It's ok, Tate. I can handle her," I assured him. He glanced from me then back to her.

"Hurt her and I'll do worse to you," he promised. She rolled her eyes and he left. She moved to sit on the table, crinkling papers and making a nerve in my jaw jump with agitation.

"What a horrible temper, that one. And you, well, you're pretty ballsy," she remarked, smirking at me.

"I've been told. So what do you want?" I asked, getting straight to the point. My guard was up and I twirled the knife in my hand while I waited. She watched the motion a while before answering.

"You seem to have almost everyone's whole story except mine. What's the matter, you don't need it? Or were you afraid to ask?" she taunted, sliding off the table to walk around to me. I was ready for any sinister intent she had for me but played it off so I didn't alert her.

"Why should I hear your story when you haven't given me a reason to?" I asked her, somewhat spiteful. She scowled but quickly wiped it away.

"How about I tell you anyway?" she proposed, sitting on the table close to me.

"Fine," I allowed, waiting for her to start with my pen in hand.

"Ben used to be my professor. We had an affair and he knocked me up. I tried to tell him and asked if he could be there for me when I got an abortion but he was so set on getting Vivien to trust him again that he deserted me. I planned to keep the baby so he would be forced to help me but when I came to confront him about it I had a little run in with that lunatic Larry, and, well, here I am," she shared, somewhat inconsiderate of her own past. I wrote down everything she said then flipped the notepad shut and set my pen down. I kept the knife in my hand, twirling it again.

"You sound utterly devastated," I commented bluntly, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Don't be a bitch," she snarled.

"You seem to be the only one here to bring that out in me," I remarked, smirking at the building anger in her expression.

"I came to talk in hopes we would have a cease-fire," she forced out. It was remarkable that she hadn't tried to get the knife from me and brutally maim me. Maybe she wasn't lying? I was wary but willing to stop any conflict if she was.

"Ok, then I consider your words a white flag," I accepted, standing to brush past her. I heard her let out a quiet sound of frustration and smiled to myself. I headed for the master bedroom and walked in to see Ben leaning on the wall and Vivien at the edge of the bed holding a bundle in her arms.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked them.

"Don't listen to Hayden. She's playing you. What she said is very much true, as much as I wish it wasn't, but the reason she's telling you is false," Ben spoke up.

"That, I believe," I told him, sitting down gently by Vivien so I didn't jostle her. I leaned over to get a good look at the baby in her arms.

"So this is little Jeffery," I observed.

"Yes. He's mine and Ben's but he didn't make it. Nora wants him as her own but I watch him most of the time. I think we both know she isn't cut out for it," she explained. I carefully used the back of my hand to stroke his cold little cheek, a small smile on my face. I wasn't really a baby person but he was pretty cute.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out for the best. I'll keep the warning in mind Ben. Thank you," I said, looking from Vivien to her husband. He nodded and they both excused themselves. I got ready for bed but was unable to sleep for an hour, my head too active to calm down. When I did start to settle down the only thoughts I had were of Vega and how much I wanted to see her. I hoped she wasn't too mad at me and that I would see her soon. I missed her.


	10. Episode 10

**2018**

_Victoria watched the newest, however temporary, owner of her permanent resting place. She knew exactly who she was. She was the journalist who interviewed her two years ago. Jade West. Beautiful, plucky, bold, charming, cynically funny, Jade West. There was no mistaking her. Victoria remembered how distracted she was when they talked and hoped she hadn't come off as ditzy or something equally embarrassing, but it was hard. One smile, or more like sexy smirk, and Victoria found it hard to even think of what she was going to say next. Of course Jade still managed to call her a dork, but a cute dork, and she supposed that was better. Watching her now, just out of reach, was surreal. What were the odds that they would run into each other again? It was a horrible way to do so but Victoria didn't care. Out of all the people in the world she was glad Jade was the one to walk through those doors. After she was informed of her death she found the transition to be depressing and emotionally jarring, even with support. She still couldn't believe it. She was dead._

_Even with Jade's presence she couldn't bear to show herself just yet so she had a habit of following the raven haired girl around. She spent nights studying her while she slept, no matter how creepy that was, and always ended up knocking over her clock in her haste to run from the room when she realized she would wake up soon. It wasn't like she would see her but she left just to make sure. Violet and even Tate teased her but Jade was a force she couldn't ignore. She wanted so much to get to know her since that first meeting and now was her chance, no matter how unfortunate it was. She settled into the vast and depressing house so easily and was instantly interested in what she had to do. She fended off Moira after an unsteady start, took the strange events in stride, and was generally comfortable with communicating with the dead. It made Victoria like her more than she already did. She had to talk to her. It was the best thing that could happen to someone who had already endured the worst. Maybe now she wouldn't feel so empty. Maybe things would be different. She really hoped so._

**2019**

Another month gone and Marcy was bugging me again. I sent her stomping out the door, angry after I forced her to accept yet another month. I wasn't going to back down and she must have seen that so she had no choice but to be the one to walk away. I hadn't seen Vega for the whole month and I didn't want to give up on ever seeing her again but the way my very mood changed without her was drastic. I could feel the house press in on me and my anger flared faster than it usually did. Constance knew what she was saying when she warned me about the atmosphere of the place. It was suffocating sometimes. I guess I never really noticed when Vega was with me. She had to be the only ray of light in here. According to Tate, Violet and Vega were his only source of light against the darkness.

Violet had always been a good person at heart but the house ultimately got to her. It was her only downfall, her moment of weakness. Vega managed a whole year before she died. Or was she killed? It frustrated me that I still didn't know exactly how she died, but like Tate said, I had to be patient. Now more than ever. It was essential. I sat in the living room most days, waiting for her I guess, but spending most of the time thinking. I was joined once in a while by Tate and Violet but they were mostly too caught up in each other. I couldn't blame them. I was glad they were getting along. If it wasn't them it was some of the more friendly occupants of the house who offered small talk. For the most part I was alone. It was like they were all in agreement to let me suffer or something.

"Why is this so hard?" I bemoaned, flopping over on the couch in mental exhaustion. A twinge in my leg made me grumble under my breath. It was getting better but it still wasn't at a hundred percent mobility.

"Why is what so hard?" her voice suddenly asked me.

"Vega," I stated, my eyes opening to see her sitting cross legged on the floor in front of me. She smiled in such an endearing way I practically threw myself off the couch to pull her into my arms. I sat down with some difficulty so that I was more comfortable when my leg protested the fall from the couch. Now she was almost in my lap but I didn't care. She held me in return and we sat there enjoying each other's presence.

"Where the fuck were you?" I murmured in her ear where my chin rested on her shoulder. I felt her shudder but her body shook with a laugh soon after, covering it.

"Why? Did you miss me?" she asked, half teasing and half serious. I pulled back to see her face and to show her my incredulous expression.

"Yes," I answered simply, moving to hold her face in my hands.

"I missed you, so much. Don't leave me alone again. I need you," I implored, my thumb brushing her cheek. I wasn't very good with putting my feelings out there but I hoped she understood that what I really wanted to say was that I liked her and wanted her, that I never wanted to be apart from her. I had finally decided. For her, I would stay. That smile I loved spread on her face.

"I've decided on this for some time now. I really like you, Jade. Death isn't going to stop me from wanting you. This is the opportunity given to me and I'm going to take it, even if you decide to leave. I'll just enjoy the time I have with you now," she stated with conviction.

"I won't leave you, Tori," I promised, gazing into her deep brown eyes. Tears filled them and I pulled her close to mold my lips to hers. Her hands wound into my hair and her body pressed into mine. The kiss briefly deepened before Vega untangled us, her hands now on my shoulders. One look at her and I had to brush our lips together a few more times. She giggled and pushed me away gently.

"Give yourself time to breathe," she chastised jokingly. I smiled happily and kissed her again. When it broke I rested my forehead on hers.

"I can't when I finally have you in my arms," I told her. She nuzzled her nose with mine and my smile grew. I never knew one person could cause so much happiness, but that was exactly what she did for me. With her return it was like the whole damn house was filled with the soft, gentle glow and warmth of a small flame. Like candles or something equally cheesy like that. Whatever. I kissed her nose and then let her go so I could get up. My leg was killing me in that position. Tori saw what I was trying to do and helped me to stand. I groaned in minor pain when my leg stretched out but it felt kind of good too. I flexed it twice and then indicated that I was fine so she let me go.

"So, um, I thought we could pick up where we left off," she mentioned. I chuckled at her awkward start to a new conversation.

"Ok," I agreed, holding out my hand for her to take. She threaded our fingers together and all I could register was how good it felt. She led me from the room and up the stairs. In what used to be a guest bedroom sat a charred and smoldering woman with two little girls of similar appearance. They were playing tea party at a small children's table while who I assumed to be the mother watched them. They looked up when we entered.

"This is Jade. The one I told you about," Tori introduced me. What had she said about me? Suddenly I felt sort of self-conscious. She obviously talked to her before we made up so hopefully it wasn't anything bad. By the way the woman smiled at me it probably wasn't. I relaxed a little, and when Tori squeezed my hand I relaxed a little more. Why did I feel like anything Tori thought of me mattered? Oh yeah, because I was sure I was head over heels for her now. I didn't like feeling insecure but it was different compared to how I felt when I was a teenager so it wasn't so bad.

"Hello. I'm Lorraine and these are my daughters, Margaret and Angelica," she replied, gesturing to the little girls. They shyly waved. I smiled and raised a hand to wave once too. Tori stifled a giggle behind her hand and I covertly pinched her thigh. She jumped a little and gave me a sidelong glance but nothing more.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe Tori mentioned that I wanted to talk to you about…well," I began steadily but ended in an unsure manner, glancing at the girls. I knew some ghosts didn't even know they were dead regardless of any injuries they carried with them into the afterlife. If the girls hadn't realized it yet I didn't want to bring it up. Lorraine seemed to get it and so did Tori because she wordlessly sat her slim frame in a small chair and further immersed the girls in the tea party they were having. Lorraine got up and directed me to the other side of the room to talk.

"Thank you for that. You're very kind," she mentioned.

"No problem," I replied, giving her a small smile. I took out my notepad and pen then waited.

"My husband was Lawrence Harvey. Looking back I see that our marriage was generic. I don't even know why we even decided to share a life, but we did. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. After our daughters came along it got better but he wasn't around anymore. I didn't know where he would spend all his time but one day he confessed. He said that he loved that woman, Constance, and that he was going to be with her. He wanted to leave me and move Constance and her family into our home. I couldn't take his betrayal of our marriage, however unhappy it was, so I ended it," she confided, looking a little ashamed of herself.

She looked back at the girls and it all snapped into place for me. She killed herself and took her children with her. I could only imagine how much that hurt Larry. Even if he fell out of love for his wife those little girls were still his daughters. I wondered if he got to see them one last time before he was taken away for life in prison. I dismissed the thought and finished my last note. I looked up to ask if that was all when she had already turned away to mourn. I let her go and was joined by Tori who said her good-byes. She took me by the hand and led me out. While we walked I put away my notepad and tucked away my pen. Tori caught the motion and smiled. I raised a brow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I like when you did that," she said, pointing to the pen tucked behind my ear.

"Oh, uh," I stammered, having nothing to say.

"You're too cute," she mumbled, stopping me to push me back with a gentle but firm hand to my stomach until I was leaning on the wall behind me. She stepped closer and pressed our lips together. A jolt shot through me at the contact and I smiled against her lips. Her hands slid under the hem of my shirt briefly and I shivered. I pulled her flush against me and kissed her hard, groaning when she hummed in satisfaction. Her tongue just graced my bottom lip when we were interrupted.

"Whoa," a new voice sputtered. Tori jumped away like she was caught doing something illegal. The pleasant warmth spreading through me faded quickly. I glared at the heavy set man who put an end to the fun.

"I don't remember calling for an exterminator, but you did just exterminate any chance of that going anywhere. Thanks buddy," I snarked, arms crossed.

"Jade!" Tori chastised lightly, smacking my arm. I just pursed my lips and rolled my eyes.

"This is Phil. I honestly don't know how he died and he doesn't remember since it happened so fast," Tori continued with an introduction. That explained his uniform and the contraption on his back. He held out a hand but I didn't take it. He dropped it uncomfortably and decided to ramble to cover the silence between us.

"Yep, I'm guessing I choked on toxins. That's all I remember. I came in to see about a blowfly nest and instead I get a mouthful of gas," he said. I sensed a long-winded and unneeded story so I sought to cut him off early. Besides, I had all I needed on him now.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll fit you in my documentary. Now if you'll excuse us," I told him, grabbing Tori's hand and striding down the hall. He called a farewell to us but I just sped up until I was in the master bedroom. I shut the door and captured Tori's lips with mine before she could scold me anymore about how I treated Phil. I held her to me, hands gentle. Her own wrapped around my middle and gripped at the back of my shirt. My tongue snaked into her mouth and she moaned into mine. I slid my right hand up the back of her shirt, stroking smooth skin, before coming back down to rest both on her hips. I let her into my mouth to stroke my retreating tongue before she pulled away. The kiss broke with me panting heavily. I was so lost in the kiss I almost forgot I had to breathe. Luckily one of us was thinking. Tori's musical laugh met my ears and I smiled crookedly.

"Forgot you needed air?" she teased, smirking. My smile dropped at her teasing and at the way she looked at me. I bit my lip and took in that smirk of hers. I had been on the receiving end of many yet hers was the first to have such an effect on me. To cover for my lapse in attention I scoffed and waved a hand.

"No, of course not. You're just such a good kisser," I denied in a lazy drawl, a quirk of my lips adding a casual appearance. She didn't look convinced but she did look amused.

"Did I take your breath away?" she asked playfully.

"Definitely," I confirmed. She chuckled and kissed me once more before pulling away to sit on the bed. I followed to fall back onto the pillows. When Tori didn't immediately join me I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her down next to me. I held her in my arms while she curled up next to me. We were silent for a while, just enjoying the moment, before Tori adjusted so that she was laying on my chest, her head tucked under my chin. I held her there, rubbing her side idly. She sighed and her breath blew across my neck. I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"I grew up thinking my father hated me," Tori suddenly began to say. I focused on every word out of her mouth, almost holding my breath in astonishment. She was going to tell me about her past. I felt her body grow rigid but I rubbed her back until she relaxed a little.

"He never seemed to like me. No matter what I did to make him happy and proud of me it never worked. I grew up fighting to achieve this while my mom encouraged me, but nothing we said or did changed his mind. It wasn't until I heard him yelling at my mom for cheating with his partner Gary that I understood. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was implying. My mom insisted on a test but he was so sure it was true. In all honesty, I think he was just looking for an excuse to leave her but she wouldn't let him go. He beat me while treating my sister Trina like a princess. When they found out what he was doing to me they tried to intervene but he only turned on them. We lived in fear for a long time, unable to get out of it. Only when Trina left to live with some friends the day she turned eighteen I vowed to follow her. I had to get out. I was a year younger than her though, and I had to endure the abuse one more year before I could leave. I just couldn't turn him in. No matter what he did he was my father and I loved him. I always wondered why my mom continued to deal with him, why she loved him, but then I realized I did the same thing for some stupid reason. Why? I still don't know. Love is weird," she began again. I nodded, agreeing with her. I myself tried to make my father proud but he still didn't care for anything I did. At least I had my mom though. It sounded like Tori's mom just gave in where my own mom got up and left. Well, there was no mistaking where I got my attitude.

"I went to live with some close friends of mine, one of which who showed me to a producer he was working with. He loved the songs I wrote and hired me. From there he helped me gain fame, and with it, fortune. I made enough to live on my own, only occasionally meeting up with my friends until I was too busy to. No matter how much I made, how good I was doing career wise, I wasn't happy. My agent and I were close. She was an older woman who barely had family and never settled down with kids even though she always wanted them. She just hadn't found the right person. I remember the day I told her that she should be careful who she chose and she asked me why. She was so caring towards me and even told me I was like the kid she never had so I just let it all out. I told her everything and then cried for hours. That was when she advised I go to therapy and they prescribed pills so that I could get sleep and give myself some peace from the nightmares and horrible thoughts constantly killing me inside. It wouldn't stop unless I took them. I was doing pretty well after that. I felt somewhat happy and decided to get my own place, an actual house and not some apartment. That was when I found this house. It was cheap for the size and quality of it, which I wondered about, but I was eager to make the choice count. I wanted to finally have a life. I even planned to invite my longtime friends to live with me. I wanted some time to myself first so after a year I was sure I could extend the offer. Except, that was when I died," she said, her voice breaking.

"Tori," I mumbled, turning on my side to better comfort her.

"You don't have to go on," I told her gently, cupping her face in my hands. I heard the pain in her voice clearly and it sent a pang of pain to my heart. She shook her head and set her hand over mine. Her lips brushed my palm in a kiss of what felt like gratitude.

"It was like falling asleep but with a terrible blur of nightmares. I can't remember them but I do remember feeling pain right here," she fought on, taking my hand off her face to set it on her toned stomach. I looked her in the eyes to see the tears that gathered there had fallen but no more came.

"I was confused but Vivien and Ben, they were always there for me that whole first year. They made it easier when I woke up and realized I was dead. Violet, and later Tate, were also there. I had always seen them as my new family so it wasn't hard to make it official once I passed on. It was only when I was told who the cause of my death was that I became furious. I never felt so angry before. The house never brought me down like it had others. I never had a problem with it. Maybe because when I arrived I was more like the ghosts than I was a living person, but after I died I felt like getting back at my killer. The second I thought of revenge I knew I had to let it go. I couldn't stay angry and vengeful so I decided on enjoying the new freedom from life and spending time with the people who showed more care than my own family," she continued. Just hearing her story was tearing at me. I had never felt so emotional before. No movie or story got to me like Victoria Vega did now.

"Who was it?" I questioned, emotion thick in my voice.

"Jade, promise me you won't do anything drastic," she requested, holding my face in her hands. I grit my teeth and my eyes hardened. She saw the anger in my eyes and her own became stern yet pleading.

"Please, Jade," she begged. The longer I stared at her the more I couldn't defy her. I nodded and hoped I wouldn't go back on my word.

"I promise," I whispered, subdued.

"Constance," she muttered, almost too quiet for me to hear. Instantly my rage sparked to life and I sat up.

"What!?" I growled, digging my fingers into the sheets so that I wouldn't hurt her because of how hard I was squeezing.

"Jade, you promised," she reminded me, her hands on my shoulders to hold me in place. It was like she knew I wanted to march over there and end that woman's sorry life. She murdered people, and for what? For her benefit? Moira, her own husband, Tori, and who knows how many others. She even covered up some deaths like they were nothing more than a stain on the carpet!

"I know, but I can't just sit here-" I began to say, but she cut in.

"Yes you can! You have to! I won't let you become her. You aren't like that, Jade," she stated with certainty. Her hands tightened on my shoulders, her eyes still pleading with me. It was effortless, the way she got me to submit. Her words triggered all manner of various emotions within me. I had always thought I would be unreachable, that I had put up an impenetrable wall a long time ago so that no one could hurt me anymore, but Tori bypassed that. She knew me with just a look and knew exactly how to calm me down. I'd do anything for her. I nodded and looked down at my hands releasing their hold. They shook with the force I exerted on them and the remaining anger dispersing. Tori's hand rested over one and rubbed soothingly. I looked up into her eyes and let myself get lost in the way her coffee browns could soothe my very soul. I let myself relax into the pillow again and closed my eyes. Tears gathered in them even though they were closed. It hurt to know Tori suffered so much.

"I wish I was there for you," I whispered brokenly. Her lips found mine for a chaste kiss and then she gathered me up to hold me in her arms this time. I clung to her and held on.

"You're here for me now as I will be for you and that's all that matters," she said, her voice even where mine now crumbled. We had switched places. It was almost like I was mourning her death, like it just happened now when really it just hit me now.

"Stay with me?" I asked, needing to feel her against me through the night until I woke up.

"Ok," she replied, kissing my forehead. I let my emotionally exhausted mind and body relax in her embrace and fell asleep quickly. I hoped for a dreamless sleep.


	11. Episode 11

**2016**

_Tori's career was going great, just as she had hoped. She had her own place now. She should feel happier, but she didn't. Learning that her new home was infamous for being a place of death upset yet intrigued her in a weird way. She didn't disregard such things but she never experienced them either. That is, until things starting going missing or were misplaced. Even on meds she knew it wasn't just her forgetting things. It turned out to indeed be the spirits of the household. Catching only glimpses of them scared her on her bad days. Sometimes they even stressed her out more with their propensity to hide her things or just make every day generally harder than it already was for her._

_One day, after a particularly long day in the recording studio she came home to sit down and try to work on a new song. It would be a subtle reflection of her own life. She needed to get the pain out in some way. She didn't know if they would accept it or not but it was more for her own relief anyway. She was just starting but the memories brought forth did nothing but send her crumbling into a breakdown. Without her agent there to bring her around she was inconsolable. The woman tried to be there for her but the atmosphere of the house drove her away. Tori understood but wished someone, anyone, would show up to help her before it became too much. Almost like her thoughts were heard a cool hand brushed her cheek, wiping away her tears._

" _I've never seen anyone as young as you in so much pain," a woman's voice told her. She opened her tear stained eyes to a motherly face and caring gaze. Just the sudden sight of her shocked the sadness out of Tori. She scooted away but the woman just calmed her with a hand on her arm._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but I've been keeping an eye on you since you moved in. I wanted to help you but the time never felt right until now," she explained in a gentle tone._

" _Are you…?" Tori began, finding it a little surprising that talking to someone who was dead was so easy and very much like talking to someone who was alive. The woman nodded confirmation._

" _What made you think that locking yourself away in this huge house by yourself was a good idea?" she questioned. Tori wiped at the rest of her tears and shrugged._

" _I just wanted to get away," she rasped._

" _Away from what?" the woman asked next, trying to understand her better._

" _Just…away," Tori muttered, closing her eyes and bowing her head._

" _Ben, what do we do?" the woman inquired. The mention of someone else made Tori look around. A tall dark haired man was standing behind the woman now._

" _I can talk to her. She shouldn't have to go through this on her own," he replied._

" _You can't just psychoanalyze her," she responded, looking back at him over her shoulder._

" _Vivien, how else will we properly understand?" he questioned. She sighed but nodded. He rested a hand on her shoulder before she stood and switched places with him._

" _Hello. I'm Ben Harmon and that's my wife Vivien. I was a therapist back when I was alive. Will you let us help you?" he addressed Tori. She looked from Ben to Vivien and then stood, a hard to read expression on her face. Ben stood too, ready for anything. New tears fell down her face and then she was throwing herself at the two ghosts. They held her and exchanged expressions of sadness and hope. All Tori needed to open up was someone who cared enough to be there for her at any time. With the Harmons going nowhere she was given the attention she needed. They helped her confront her painful past and provided her with their attention and advice._

_They even introduced her to their daughter, a girl close enough to her age, maybe a few years younger, but still someone else she could talk to. They would have been closer in age or just about the same had she still been living. With them Tori slowly got over that first bump then continued on her way. She was healing, even if it would take some time, it was still in motion. She had come such a long way that even when the other occupants began to show themselves she took it all in stride. She was on the road to wellness, and for once, the Harmons marveled at the positive impact they had on another person instead of a negative one. It brought them all together, strengthening the family, with Tori included._

**2019**

It was a little chilly sleeping with Tori wrapped around me but it was so worth it because when I woke up I felt safe and secure. I got to see her beautiful face first thing. Granted, she was staring at me the whole time so I teased her about watching me sleep. She denied it being a creepy thing but I just kept saying that it was until she was so irritated she realized I was just messing with her. To get me back she pinned me to the bed, her lithe body touching every inch of mine as she kissed me like she wouldn't ever stop. Her mouth traveled down my neck to nibble at my skin teasingly. I groaned and moved to hold her against me but she already knew what I was going to do and escaped. She winked at me on the way out the door, leaving me hot and bothered. I let out a frustrated sigh and then rolled out of bed to grab a change of clothes. I took a quick shower and then wandered down to the kitchen. Moira was already there to place a plate full of food on the table for me.

"Thanks. I'm starving," I directed at her. I was only then aware of the idiotic smile on my face. She smiled knowingly at me and turned away to clean up. I wiped the look off my face and began to eat. To my surprise Tate walked in instead of Tori when I finished eating. And here was the Byronic Hero of the household; proud, moody, cynical, with defiance and misery in his heart, a scorner of his kind, implacable in revenge, yet capable of deep and strong affection. Yep, that was Tate.

"Did she get tired of you yet?" I playfully joked, knowing he would know I meant Violet. He smirked and raised a brow.

"No. Maybe the opposite," he commented. I raised both brows at that and laughed at his reply. I stood to smack his arm at his implication.

"TMI, man," I told him.

"TMI?" he questioned.

"Too much information," I explained.

"Not enough information? Ok, let me further explain," he teased in return. I shoved him to shut him up but he barely moved.

"Ok, but really, who are we meeting this time?" I inquired.

"You've already met technically," he answered, heading for the hall towards the door to the basement. I was reluctant to follow him but I mentioned putting on shoes first so he waited for me while I left to get them on then returned.

"I hate going down there," I admitted.

"Yeah, but you are. I want to teach you something," he remarked, opening the door.

"And that is?" I asked, already feeling on edge even though we were still on the stairs. He looked back at me before stopping halfway down.

"Nora taught me a trick when I was little and scared of him too. Growing up seeing her so sad for her loss made me want to give her something in return. What I did to get her another baby was messed up. I understand now but I can't take it back," he mentioned, looking away from me. That's right. Tate raped Vivien to get a baby for Nora. It was also why he killed Patrick and Chad, because they weren't going to adopt. As a result, both Ben and Tate fathered a baby. Jeffery didn't make it because whatever Michael was a product of clearly became the stronger of the two. Suddenly it became all too clear why the toddler was so mischievous, and to a certain extent, dangerous. The silence between us made Tate glance back at me, a look in his eyes that reminded me he already acquired penance for what he did so I wasn't about to condemn him all over again.

"Does she ever visit him?" I replied, gesturing to what the darkness in the room was hiding.

"All the time, but he just makes her sad so she doesn't do it as often as she did. She tries to spend more time with Jeffery but even he knows who his mother is," he answered, stepping off the stairs. I grumbled my uncertainty with acerbic, sarcastic complaints but Tate just took me by the hand and pulled me closer to him. His protective stance slightly in front of me made me feel better. As badass as scars were I didn't want more, especially in this way. Tate and I stood there, waiting. The longer that time passed the more tense I became.

"All you have to say is 'go away'. Command it, scream it if you have to, but make it matter. That's all it takes," he instructed, a scurrying sound following his words. Wait, hadn't I said that before? I did! Why the hell am I down here then? Damn, too late. I swallowed nervously and berated myself for it. When Thaddeus finally appeared I didn't give him time to get closer. Tate stepped to the side and I took a step forward, confident.

"Go away," I demanded, staring down the once human child. He paused, and then scurried back to where he came, quicker than he had when he arrived. I let out my held breath and quickly walked halfway up the stairs to feel a little more secure. Tate glanced at the place one last time before walking up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"See. It wasn't so hard," he told me. I scowled at him and he chuckled. I pushed past him to reach the door first and he shut it behind him. I went straight to the kitchen and rested on the counter with my head on the cool surface before getting up. I didn't even get to the fridge before Moira presented me with a shot of vodka. Fuck yes, just what I needed. I tossed it back and smiled at her. She took the glass and walked away. I left to enter the dining room where Tori and Violet were talking.

"Gossiping?" I questioned them, walking over to drape an arm over both their shoulders.

"Jade, w-we aren't done talking," Tori stammered, obviously flustered over something. I quirked a brow at her and then turned to Violet when she wouldn't elucidate. Violet was seconds from telling me but Tori beat her to it.

"Not a word, Vi," she warned, aiming a glare at her that was too hot not to kiss off her face. I removed my arm from Violet and wrapped them around Tori. One hand pulled her closer to me by the waist and the other found its way into her wavy chestnut hair, bringing her in for a scorching kiss. I felt her lean into me and I held her tighter. When I let her go she had to use the table to remain standing.

"It's weird how I can kiss you senseless," I pointed out, yet my triumphant smirk stayed in place. I was not at all worried by that. In fact, I was glad I had just as much of an effect on her as she had on me.

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to react to you in any way," she responded. I shrugged.

"That's very true," I accepted.

"Hey, could you give us a moment?" Tori requested of our friends. Violet was whispering something to Tate and he was listening intently when she addressed them. Without another word they left.

"I just thought of something. How do you know for sure they aren't still here?" I asked her.

"I just do," she replied. I wasn't convinced.

"You aren't sure, are you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, but who cares? Just sit down. I'm nervous enough as it is," she ordered. I was curious enough to do as she asked and took a seat after pulling it out further so I was facing her. She did the same before sitting down. She took a deep breath and took my hands in hers.

"I was talking to Violet because I was unsure whether I should tell you this or not," she began hesitantly. I gripped her hands in mine.

"Tori, you can tell me anything," I assured, hoping to placate her. She nodded and licked her lips before saying anything.

"Jade, ever since meeting you I felt like the time I had wasn't enough. Even in my worst days I could see that you meant something to me. You showed up at just the right time somehow. Call me crazy, or so severely damaged, but that's what I believed. It was made clear when you found me here, and the time I felt I missed was made up for. I never forgot you, and I wished to meet you at least once more in my life. That's all I asked for. That wish didn't come true because it would in my afterlife. It wasn't exactly what I planned but it's just as good. I guess I'm rambling now but I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. I treasure what we have and I hope it never ends," she said, her voice wavering with what I perceived to be unbridled emotion.

"You mean that?" I inquired, blown away by her admission. How could someone feel all that…for me? No one put up with me. No one wanted me around for too long. Even the few friends I made were intimidated by me. But Tori wanted me around and she didn't want it to end.

"Yeah, I really do," she confirmed.

"I feel the same way for you," I told her, still amazed. She grinned and then stood to pull me up on my feet for a hug I quickly turned into a heavy make out session. I grunted when my back met the edge of the table but I kept kissing her, taking only a quick breath before continuing.

"Hey, Vi said she forgot-oh, um, I'll just…" Tate's voice muttered, losing steam before the sound of his footsteps retreated as fast as possible. I chuckled against Tori's mouth and she laughed with me. I hoisted her up on the table and stepped between her legs which pulled me closer by hooking onto my hips. I hovered close to her lips but denied her until she whimpered longingly, the sound sending a pleasant shudder down my spine. It was fun teasing her but it was better when she grabbed a hold of my shirt to pull me in and crash our lips together again. She held me in place and dominated my mouth. I let her, moaning my pleasure. My hands gripped her thighs while one of hers dug its fingers in my back while the other tangled in my hair. I was seconds from stepping things up a notch when I heard heels on wood.

"Well, I see you aren't dead at all. And here I was worrying. You're lucky I didn't bring Michael with me this time," Constance's disapproving voice reached us, effectively killing the mood. Tori broke the kiss with a sigh, dropping her hands in her lap. I apologized, quietly whispering it in her ear before kissing her cheek affectionately. I helped her down and she fell into the chair I had been using before.

"Did I ever mention that your voice could make the horniest man lose his boner in zero point one seconds?" I stated seriously, holding back a glare due to sexual frustration. I pasted a fake smile, equivalent to her own, on my face. It entertained me to know my words did exactly what they were supposed to do, wazz her off. I could see the tension in her jaw from here.

"So this is Jade West?" another woman said, making her way around Constance in order to be seen. My eyes flicked to her.

"Yeah, and you are?" I questioned. She walked over, giving Tori a wide berth, to shake my hand. I studied her with a curious yet questioning expression she easily interpreted.

"Yes, I can see her. She can't hide from me, even if she wanted to," she answered my unasked question. She then chose a seat across from me before answering my asked question.

"I'm Billie Dean, a medium. Constance felt she should check on you and asked me to come with her to make sure you hadn't died," she explained. What a load of bullshit. I let my slowly building anger toward the blonde woman light fires in my eyes before setting them on her. I hoped she saw just how much I wanted to get back at her. A hand intertwining with mine brought me back into focus. I looked down to see Tori trying to catch my attention. I reassured her I was fine with a small smile and then looked to Billie Dean.

"As you can see I'm fine. Anything else?" I inquired.

"No. It seems that's it. I'll get out of your hair," she responded, walking right out the door without Constance who was too busy returning my glare anyway.

"Were you hoping I was dead? I bet you were. You're just bidding your time, aren't you? Are you pissed that I'll own this place soon and you won't? Will you kill me yourself or will you manipulate another to do your dirty work?" I spat while rounding the table to advance on her. Tori jumped from her chair to stop me but I pushed her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Constance demanded, a hand going to her purse. I took note of it and stopped before I got too close.

"Admit to your crimes, Constance Langdon. Starting with the last one you committed," I snarled. Her mask of supposed confusion gave way to indifference.

"Oh, so you mean the superstar over there?" she said in a bored manner that made me grab her by the front of her ugly blouse and shove her against the wall forcefully. I didn't care how old she was or if I already hurt her or not. I was too angry to think straight. A sharp pain in my abdomen made me flinch but I held on. Constance wielded a broad knife which she already slashed across my middle. She now held the tip to my stomach, ready to plunge it into my flesh. I still didn't release her.

"Jade!" Tori shouted at me, conflicted. She wanted to help but I could hear the anxiety in her voice. I knew she was only staying back because Constance could perceive her as a threat and gut me just for getting any closer than she was. To prove her point, no pun intended, Constance sunk the blade a little ways in. My fingers dug into her bony shoulder. I clenched my teeth against the pain.

"Why? How could you possibly do such a thing?" I demanded, my lips drawn back in a snarl that could easily be found on a furious wolf's muzzle.

"I was doing her a favor. She was so damn depressed she would have let the house have her anyway. Suicide is not uncommon for anyone living here," she scathingly retorted. I let her have it after that. My hands found her throat and I was intent on crushing it but the feeling of the blade sliding through my skin reminded me that she already had me where she wanted me. I attempted a risky twist and the knife carved a curve around, away from any organs, but still gashing open my side. I lost my grip on Constance with the amount of pain paralyzing me. I staggered back and she escaped. My hands clutched uselessly at the blood pouring from the wound. I could feel my body tense as it went into shock and I collapsed. The last thing I saw clearly was Tori crying over me, begging me to stay awake. My eyes fell shut and then I was unconscious.


	12. Episode 12

**2017**

_The year Victoria Vega died the news about it spread like wildfire. Everyone was alerted. Everyone. It was a big thing, especially since she passed away while living inside the infamous Murder House. All I could remember thinking at the time was 'what was she thinking?' and most everyone agreed with me. But hell, I didn't know her. I didn't know anything about her life. For all I knew there was a good reason for it. Besides the interest in her, I was hell bent on getting the opportunity to solve the reason behind her death since no one really knew as of now. Weeks later revealed that she was poisoned somehow. Traces of a toxic substance was found in her body. People kept saying it was a suicide but my gut denied that._

_No, she was too good for that. She was a fighter. Despite the crap she had to endure by everyone she kept going and had a good head on her shoulders. It couldn't have been that. Now, being the excellent journalist I was I knew everything there was to know about the house. I wasn't superstitious but I did believe in the strange and unusual, which led me to believe that was somehow involved. If it wasn't that then there had to be foul play at hand. I just had to know the truth, and this time, my goal would be met. My father would even help me get it instead of stand in my way. If I succeeded I wouldn't ever need his pity money again. I'd even give my mom what she always deserved, a good home. We didn't need him. This case was my ticket to my own form of fame._

**2019**

It was a day and a half later when I woke up from being violently torn open. The calendar I spied tacked to the wall across the room told me so. It took me a while to understand why I was lying in a hospital bed. Everything was so sterile and white and bland compared to the dark cave I had been living in with all its earthy tones, despite the dinginess to it. I looked around, dazed and confused for a moment, before I saw Robbie asleep with his arms on the bed next to me. His head rested on his arms and he snored a little. I smiled and smacked him on the head. He jumped awake with a jolt while rubbing his noggin.

"What gives?" he whined, yawning loudly right after. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

"Is it just you or what?" I ground out in a voice wrecked with fatigue. I attempted to move but my body wasted no time protesting. I must have let out some sound to signal I was in pain because Robbie panicked and gabbed for the call button. He smashed his finger into it about a dozen times before I wrestled it from him.

"Will you stop it? I'm fine!" I told him, rolling my eyes at his apologetic smile. The nurse came striding in at that moment.

"S-sorry. I panicked," he explained.

"Clearly," I grumbled. Cat and Andre came in then, eyes wide and alert.

"We saw the nurse run in. What happened?" Cat asked us as she briskly walked over, holding a coffee. Andre held two but passed one to Robbie and kept the other.

"Nothing happened. I just felt a twinge and Robbie freaked out," I informed her, peeved at the nurse's current poking and prodding.

"Are you about done yet?" I inquired, glaring at her. I knew she was just doing her job but I was as uncomfortable as I could be right now and she was only making it worse.

"Yes, actually, I am. If you're feeling better I could let them know the cops can come in and collect your statement," she told me. I nodded and waved her away.

"Shit, I wish I could have some of that," I groaned, eyeing the cups of caffeine.

"Why can't you?" Cat wondered, truly asking. I just had to mess with her.

"Because if I drink anything it'll just start pouring out the hole in my side," I explained like it was a simple fact. Poor, naïve Cat. Her brows slanted in a scared manner but Andre just patted her shoulder and shook his head.

"It will not. Don't do that, Jade. We're really worried for you," he scolded. I grumbled, unhappy with my fun ruined but grateful they cared.

"Then why can't she?" Cat asked again. I opened my mouth to make something else up that was equally horrifying, like the caffeine making my body produce so much skin in an effort to patch me up that I would have to cut some of it off, but Andre quickly silenced me with a hand covering my mouth.

"It just isn't good for her right now," he told her, uncovering my mouth soon after.

"Nonsense. Coffee is always good for me," I protested, holding out a hand for his cup.

"No," he told me firmly, moving it out of my reach.

"Fine. I don't want your shitty hospital coffee anyway," I sulked, crossing my arms. They began filling me in on what had been happening, covering anything I hadn't already talked with them about over the phone. They began to interrogate me about what happened but the cops came in, preventing me from having to explain anything. While they filed out of the room, Cat slipped me a sip of coffee before she left. It was horrendous but tasted enough like coffee to boost my mood a little. I told the cops it was hard to remember but I was jumped by someone who tried to break into the house. I tried to defend myself but the attacker had a concealed knife. Don't get me wrong. I wanted to bust Constance, because I had every right to, but I still didn't do it. I had no clue what the hell was wrong with me but I couldn't take it back now. They left right after my made up story and a surprisingly familiar face replaced them.

"Billie Dean," I greeted. She looked at me with guilt in her eyes. What the hell was she guilty for? She wasn't the one that tried to gut me like a fish.

"I'm sorry. I really thought she wanted to make amends with you, but I'm glad I was able to get back to you in time. I was just stepping out of the door and heading down the walk when Victoria came running over to tug me back inside. I was so close to fending her off and running away but I saw how desperate she was. The poor girl was in tears and pleading with me to hurry back inside. So after wasting time arguing I entered and she led me right to you," she began.

"It isn't your fault. Who would want to go back in there? For all you knew it was a trap," I pointed out with a shrug that made me wince.

"Yes, but it was far from that. I walked in to see you rapidly losing blood. Some of the other ghosts helped staunch the flow the best they could. There were so many of them all joined together to keep you alive it amazed me. Victoria urged me to pull my car onto the lawn so they could carry you out. Then I was driving you here," she finished.

"So I have you to thank?" I said with a raised brow.

"And your family of sorts, yes," she answered with a nod. I smiled happily at the thought of them caring so much they worked together to make sure I lived. I guess I wasn't as intrusive as I thought. Or maybe they did it for Tori? She created a form of peace for them, brought them all together like a family way before I got there. She was the glue and I was the staples making sure the glue stuck. It was a very thrown-together patch up but it still worked all the same. I couldn't help but feel like I had to get home, where I was needed. Home. What a concept for such a place.

"I should get back to them," I muttered, anxious to leave.

"Want me to get a doctor in here?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks," I responded.

"I'm heading out after. Maybe I'll see you around?" she remarked on the way out, pausing at the door to look back at me.

"Maybe," I agreed. She left and minutes later the doctor came in. He highlighted the damage and what I had to do so that I could heal properly. I listened to every word, intent on getting better as fast as possible. When he cleared me Robbie helped me out on a wheelchair since the doctor advised against too much movement. Andre and Cat tagged along on either side of me. They helped me into Andre's truck and put the wheelchair in the bed. Cat left with Robbie, both giving me hugs and promising to check in on me every once in a while then Andre drove me home. He wheeled me up to the front door even though he began to slow his pace, glancing around like something would viciously attack him at any moment. Binx came darting out of a bush just in time to scare the shit out of him with a whining yowl while leaping up on my lap.

Andre screamed and cringed away but I laughed heartily, petting Binx while he purred. I played with the new black collar I gave him decorated with white stars and crescent moons. A bell and name tag with the address hung off it. I figured since he was around so much I might as well adopt him. Andre wasn't happy with the cheap scare and boldly wheeled me right into the house. We stopped in the entrance and the door closed behind us on its own. I could feel Andre's tremors vibrating through the chair. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I caught sight of Tori waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Tate had an arm around Violet's shoulders where they sat a step up from her. Tori stood up, a grin in place.

"Uh, Jade? What are you looking at?" Andre asked me, noticing my attention was on something he couldn't see. I raised my hand and pointed at the one I had been eager to return to.

"Victoria Vega," I told him, like it was obvious. He gasped and had to mentally count out his breaths.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh chizz, oh geez," he hyperventilated. I chuckled but outright laughed when Tori caught my eyes and I nodded to her. In true ghost form she only showed a glimpse of herself to Andre whose eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I-I-I uh, I gotta go. You'll b-be fine, right?" he checked, ready to bolt. I could tell. Andre never liked the idea of anything paranormal.

"Yeah, I'm in good hands," I assured him, looking back at Tori. She shook her head at me with a playful smile.

"O-ok, see ya," he spat out hastily, rushing for the door. However, he skid to a halt when he passed Moira who he downright ogled.

"Don't even think about it," I called to him over my shoulder. Moira wiggled her fingers at him and the stupidest look appeared on his face. It was more than creepy to see her older form doing such a thing but I knew that wasn't what Andre saw.

"Andre! Stop staring at my housekeeper and get out of here!" I demanded, wheeling myself around to run his foot over for added emphasis.

"She's your housekeeper? Ow! Ok, I'm going," he grumbled. Only Andre could go from scared to flirty that fast.

"Take it easy will you?" he said, standing at the door while looking back at me.

"I'll try," I told him.

"That's all I ask," he responded with a shrug, shutting the door behind him. I only had time to turn back around before Tori was practically in my lap, her hands on my face and her lips on mine. It was her turn to kiss me senseless. I buried a hand in her soft hair, holding her there even though we both weren't going anywhere. When we parted she rested her forehead on mine.

"I'm so glad you're ok and that you're back," she whispered. I pulled away to look into her eyes and stroked her cheek before tucking back a strand of hair that fell in her face.

"I'm never going to leave you," I replied, my resolve clear. She grinned and a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see Moira standing at my side.

"You're buying the house?" she asked, hope in her tone.

"I'm buying the house," I confirmed with a nod. The Harmons and Tate appeared to celebrate the news. Moira wheeled me into the living room so that we could all talk and spend time together. It was the start of something great. I didn't miss Hayden, Fiona, and Dallas at the first landing glaring down at me before we left the entrance, but I didn't care. They would have to deal with it or accept it. Tori pulled my attention from my thoughts with a gentle hand on my leg. I covered it with my own and gave her a smile. She returned it then fell back into conversation. I joined her shortly after, content in where I was at the moment.

**Four Months Later**

With Tori constantly hovering over me while I healed I decided on trying to move on my own more than getting wheeled around. I needed exercise or the pent up energy I had was going to just become frustration. I started out small and took a lot of rest stops, as per Tori's orders. When I could move easier I began making it a habit to visit a different resident each day, just to keep myself familiar with everyone. They always received me well and even Thaddeus stopped outright attacking me the few times I had to go into the basement. He skirted me and stared but never attacked. I could rest a little easier now at least. I spent most of my time putting together the book that would become my documentary on the house. It was meticulous and required all my attention so Tori took it upon herself to make me take breaks. Those usually became make out sessions but sometimes we would just hold each other and talk. Tori ended up wheedling out when my birthday was during one of those times.

She made me go and buy my own banner and bring it back for her to decorate. She then hung it right under hers which she didn't want to take down. I had a hearty dinner Moira cooked up after sending me to get what was needed, and for dessert, she baked a cake. I felt so stuffed with food that night I knocked out pretty fast, curled up around Tori as always. I was so caught up in my work and the people surrounding me that I completely forgot about the woman who gave me the long scar running across my torso. I stopped by her house one day to find out she bailed. I had a feeling she thought I would be the one to legally rat her out so she ran before I could. Good riddance. I returned home to look over the carefully stacked and heavily noted pages I had gone through so far. It was coming together nicely. Tori was off doing who knew what with the others so I just opted to relax for once, silence falling around me. To my still living friends who sometimes visited me the silence of the house made them uncomfortable and heavy.

I told the ghosts not to appear to them in order to make it easier for them to return. I even kept Tori from meeting them, but that didn't mean that the ghosts didn't occasionally move a thing or two just to mess with them. That was funny every time. I laughed at the memory of Andre's ashen face and wide eyes when a door opened on its own or when objects were placed out of reach the moment he turned away only to look back and see that it had moved. Robbie carefully avoided ever noticing anything and ignored it while Cat waited for the weird occurrences to happen. She found it interesting in a way, to know they were there but couldn't be seen. She said it was easier to accept them without being scared. Andre didn't agree with her on that but I understood what she meant. I tilted my head back on the chair I was sitting on in the dining room and closed my eyes. They flew back open when an annoyed sigh reached my ears. My body tensed and a frown curled my lips.

"Now what do you want?" I asked, training my eyes on Hayden. She sat at the end of the table, her dark eyes on me.

"I can't believe you," she seethed.

"You can't believe **me**? Didn't you know there were such things as living people?" I taunted with a smile. She scoffed and slid off the table.

"Ha, ha, you're just so hilarious," she spat. Now that she was closer I quickly glanced around to make sure her lackeys weren't hiding somewhere, ready to restrain me.

"Fiona and Dallas ditched me. They're tired of getting their asses kicked. Their words not mine," she sneered, stopping to stand close to me with her arms crossed.

"And you aren't?" I inquired simply. She lunged at me suddenly and grabbed me by the front of my shirt to drag me onto my feet.

"No. Seeing you in pain is worth it," she growled lowly.

"Then give me your best shot before you get your assed kicked again," I snarled in return, staring her down. I was prepared to take whatever she dished out, but Tori showed up right on time, yanking Hayden away from me. She tossed her down effortlessly and pinned her so that she could start pummeling her.

"Tori! Hey, stop it!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around her middle to pull her off. She struggled, but when she realized it was only me, she relaxed and rushed to do an inventory of my body. I pushed her hands away gently.

"I'm fine. Relax," I calmed her, a hand on her cheek. Hayden used a nearby chair and then the table to get up. She was a mess. Tori rounded on her.

"I'm tired of your shit, Hayden. Back the fuck off. You're outnumbered here and you always will be. I love Jade, and if I have to bring the whole house down on you to protect her I will," she snarled, a fierceness in her voice and on her face that I hadn't seen before. She actually came off as hostile. It was troubling yet turned me on. Hayden wiped at her face and glared at Tori but it dropped into a sullen expression. She looked from her to me and then ran from the room. Tori's guard dissipated and her caring nature flourished again when she turned to me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If anything she wrinkled my shirt. You could force her to iron it if it means that much to you," I joked, smoothing my hand over said shirt with a playful smirk. She laughed.

"You love me?" I asked her, serious now. She smiled fondly and a warm feeling fell over me. She leaned in to kiss me, slow and languid.

"I do. I love you, Jade," she repeated.

"I love you too, Tori," I responded, pulling her into another kiss.

"You know, as violent as you were it was kind of hot," I mumbled against her mouth. I kissed her jaw and then moved down to kiss her neck. She hummed pleasantly and pulled me closer.

"Really?" she remarked.

"Yeah," I whispered, wrapping her in my arms and nuzzling her neck.

"In that case, let me show you just how much I love you," she stated, her voice husky. Our eyes met and then she was kissing me with so much desire. She roughly trapped me against the wall, one hand fisting my hair and the other wandering my body. I groaned into her mouth which left mine to travel down my neck to nibble and bite. Her free hand slowly lowered until she had unbuttoned my pants teasingly slow. I let out a frustrated sound and pressed my body into hers. She kissed me gently and then her hand slipped into my pants. I gripped her back with trembling fingers, my body lost to her control as I writhed, my head falling back on the wall and my eyes closing. Her lips and tongue lazily graced my neck and her teeth met my shoulder. The sounds leaving my mouth joined her own, her gaze heated. She was probably getting off on this just as much as I was. All too soon I was growling out my pleasure as my back arched. A ragged moan left my lips but Tori cut it off with a passionate kiss. She slipped her hand from my pants and held me as I came down. I rested my forehead on her shoulder while I panted heavily.

"Give me a moment and then it's your turn," I purred, lifting my head to smirk at her. She smiled and kissed me. I flipped our positions and did exactly as I promised. She was so vocal and her voice was music to my ears. My name fell from her lips when she finally succumbed. Afterwards, I sat in a chair at the table with Tori draped over me, sitting sideways on my lap. Her head rested on my chest, her ear on my heart. I rubbed her back and dropped a kiss on her forehead before relaxing completely. According to Tori I slept away an hour there while she remained on my lap the whole time until I woke up. That was where Tate and Violet found us. They made fun of my half buttoned shirt and open pants. Tori looked happily tousled with her pants still unbuttoned too.

She hastily fixed her appearance and smacked Tate's arm when he kept teasing her. I stayed where I was, too comfortable to fix anything. I just watched Tori take the brunt of their taunts. They got along so well anyone would have thought they were either really close friends or siblings, even if they didn't look alike. Violet pulled me into the conversation by asking my opinion and I agreed with her just to tease Tori and Tate who often than not always agreed on the same thing. Soon I was being pulled up to accompany them in their traveling conversation. We took it to the turquoise room where I spent the rest of the day with them, Binx joining us to curl up between Tori and I. Afterwards I made sure I had something to eat and then went bed. I lied with Tori in my arms and fell asleep without a problem. Being here really was the better place to be.


	13. Episode 13

**Epilogue: 2020**

I've lived in the Murder House almost two whole years now and I still couldn't get over the fact that I basically lived in a house full of ghosts. They were my friends and family but dead all the same. I kept working on my documentary until it was as good as it was going to get. I submitted it to my boss who, for the first time, appraised my work without a single complaint. In fact, he flipped through the minimally bound papers with raised brows I knew meant he was more than impressed. He showed it to the higher ups who didn't hesitate to find a publisher for me. It felt great. For once in my life I reached my goal without my father holding me back. I did it. It was hard work, both physical and mental, but I came out a better, stronger person for it. Needless to say it was a big hit once it was selling. I made sure to include my mom in its wealth so that she could live comfortably. I also took the time to visit her regularly. She told me she was proud. When I was putting the book together I only used the real names of those who had already been revealed on the news.

I changed the ones still undiscovered for the protection of their identity and out of respect. Anyone who read it didn't focus so much on names as much as they did the stories behind them anyway. They were far more interested in how I even acquired such information. It blew their minds that after years and years of death I walked in and out of the house like nothing at all had happened there. I was crazy to some and a mystery to others. It didn't take long to hit popularity highs and everyone knew my face. That in itself was something I wasn't familiar with and in a way presented a challenge I hadn't had before. But with support from my ghostly family and Tori I was able to get past it all. I had done multiple signings already but tonight I would be going live for an interview. Tori was ecstatic and helped me get ready. Now that all my things had been moved to the house it started to look lively. My style fit with it but added a more modern touch. No one had any complaints.

Tori practically dressed me up and promised she would gather anyone who wanted to watch the interview in the living room where a forty two inch TV sat. That was something else I had added to the house. More technology. There was now internet and cable which the older ghosts liked to fiddle with. They never took an interest in the living until I exposed them to it in a way no one could, now that trust between us was established. So after Tori made sure I looked breathtaking she kissed me goodbye and I left. By the time I reached the studio it took another half hour of prep time before we were ready. But soon, the time came when I was seated on the plush couch while the host sat at his desk. The cameras rolled and I was introduced. Question after question was asked and the audience was even given a chance to ask me things. I let myself relax and just be me; snarky, blunt, sarcastic humor, and all. They seemed to love it. After quieting the crowd the host turned to me.

"I think what everyone really wants to know is if you're single or not," he began, the crowd cheering. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Of course we'd come to this," I mumbled.

"I mean, living in the famous Murder House, communicating with the dead, enduring multiple injuries. How can you not have everyone vying for your attention? You're like a local badass," he stated to the hoots and cat-calls of the audience. I waited for them to fall quiet before answering.

"Nowadays the place isn't nearly as threatening as it used to be. I think I'm to blame for ruining that aspect of it," I joked.

"Oh, so it's perfect for inviting people over now? Like throwing a party or…inviting someone after a date maybe?" he hinted. The audience cheered again and I laughed.

"No, no dates," I told him. The crowd pouted and made sounds of disappointment but the host gestured for them to fall silent. Before continuing I looked directly at the camera.

"I'm too in love with my work and the people who made all this possible to need anyone more. Let's just say the late Victoria Vega was my inspiration to even think of achieving this goal. When I heard about her passing away I just had an urge to solve the mystery of that house, and maybe even ease her spirit. So, I'm thankful to her most of all," I said, allowing my words to soften with the mention of my love. Hopefully she was watching right now and could hear my love for her. It was all for her. The audience awed at my tender words and the host nodded slowly.

"She touched us all indeed. It's a shame she died so young," he commented.

"It is," I agreed, suddenly needing to get home and see her.

"It was nice getting to talk to you, Jade. I hope all goes well from here," he told me, standing. I stood to take his hand and shake it.

"It was nice talking to all of you too. Don't lose your humor, it's the reason I even agreed to be on your show," I teased him, with my signature smirk in place. He laughed and so did the audience.

"You're cheeky," he remarked with a smile. I shrugged.

"I try," I answered.

"Jade West everyone! Author of _Life After Death_ and current owner of the Murder House!" he announced one last time. The audience's applause followed me out and the cameras cut out to commercial. Backstage I was offered a water bottle I took with thanks. I met and held conversations with a few VIP guests then I was finally on my way home. I got out to stand in the front yard and looked up to see Tori happily smiling at me from a window. She was waiting for me like a dog awaiting their owner. As soon as I opened the door to step inside she jumped into my arms and I spun her around. She kissed me firmly and then hugged me close.

"You're so sweet, Jade," she told me, referring to what I said about her. I scoffed and rolled my eyes but answered honestly.

"I said it from the heart," I replied.

"I know. I could practically feel it," she said, meeting my eyes.

"You've given me so much Tori. I'll only ever love you," I stated sincerely, brushing her nose with mine. She grinned and leaned in to kiss me when an impatient meow stopped us. Binx was up on his hind legs, kneading into the side of my leg. I used to have to stop him because it irritated my leg but now it wasn't a problem. He looked up at me with his luminous yellow eyes that stood out against his pitch black fur and I chuckled.

"Just like you to need my attention too," I directed at him. Tori picked him up so that he was level with us. I pecked Tori on the lips and then ruffled Binx's ears. I wrapped my arm around Tori's waist and she leaned into me. We took the stairs up where Tate and Violet appeared to congratulate me. I fell comfortably into their presence and silently thanked Victoria Vega again for a life I hadn't anticipated but loved all the same.


End file.
